Will You Remember Me Again
by RotaraAmber
Summary: Inuyasha selalu merindukan kepulangan gadis yang sangat ia sayangi, bertahun-tahun terlah lewat bersama keheningan. Pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan kepulangan sang gadis tapi mengapa ia tidak mengingatnya?
1. Chapter 1

Will You Remember Me Again

Summary :

Inuyasha seorang pemuda yang terus menyalahkan dirinya akan kepergian orang yang sangat ia cintai membuat hidupnya tidak seindah dan seceria dulu. Hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan rasa penyesalan yang sangat disesali. Kepergiannya membuatnya putus asa.

Character : Inuyasha & Kagome.

Rate : T / Teen

Genre : hurt/comfort & romance.

Disclaimer : Rumiko Takahashi

_Wao muncul lagi nih fic ku yang ke 5. Yang sebelumnya bener-bener kagak enak ya dibaca  
>soalnya terlalu cepet, tapi sekarang akan aku buat cerita yang alurnya lebih lambat dari yang lainnya.<br>Okeeeey deh just enjoy. Don't like don't read._

Chapter 1

Meet You Again

CIT CIT

Suara burung berkicau yang sangat merdu membangunkan seorang laki-laki berambut perak dari tidurnya yang lelap. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya laki-laki itu memandang keluar jendelanya mengharapkan dapat bertemu dengan "gadis itu". Hanya pada dirinya sendirilah ia sangat lemah dan untuk urusan hal lain ia lakukan bagaikan orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki beban hidup. Tetapi hal sebenarnya menjelaskan bahwa dia sangat lemah dalam menghadapi masalah yang cukup berat yaitu kehilangan orang yang sangat ia sukai.

_Flash Back-Normal POV_

"_Inuyasha… kochi… kochi!" panggil seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun sambil menarik tangan seorang pemuda berumur sebaya dengannya. Gadis itu beramut hitam pekat dengan senyum memikat di wajahnya yang selalu memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang lain dengan senyumannya._

"_Hai.. hai..!" balas pemuda itu agak malas."Ada apa kau menarikku ke tempat ini?"_

"_Aku punya sesuatu untuk kuserahkan padamu!" gadis dengan rambut hitam pekat itu kembali tersenyum sembari menggenggam kedua tangan temanya itu._

"_Apa?" tanyanya sambil menatapnya tajam. Sebenarnya ia malah sekali jalan keluar dihari yang panas ini. Tapi gadis di depannya itu terus bersikeras agar ia mau keluar rumah._

_"Ini, terimalah!" sang gadis menyerahkannya sebuah tas kertas berwarna merah pada laki-laki di hadapannya itu._

"_Hah? Apa ini?" setelah menerima tas kertas merah itu, ia segera membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah syal berwarna merah kebiruan. Ia bingung mengapa temannya itu memberikannya syal di hari yang panas ini. "Syal? Ini kan hanya bisa digunakan saat musim dingin saja! Mengapa memberikan ini padaku?"_

"_Ini… sebagai hadiah terakhir yang kuberikan padamu.. atau bisa dibilang hadiah perpisahan!" saat mengucapkan kata perpisahan, wajah gadis berambut hitam pekat itu berubah lesu._

"_Hadiah perpisahan?"_

"_Ya.. aku sebentar lagi akan pergi dari sini, sebab rumahku pindah ke Hokkaido!"_

"_Oooh!" katanya ber-oh ria. Tampaknya laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak merisaukan kepergian temannya. Sang gadis menjadi kecewa._

_"Kok begitu sih? Seharusnya kamu sedih dong kalau aku akan pergi, masa ekspresimu polos sekali seakan akan kamu tidak perduli dengan kepergianku?" balasnya kecewa._

_Si cowok memutar bola matanya bosan dan memalingkan wajahnya. _"_Lagi pula apa yang dapat kulakukan? Apa aku harus mengatakan 'Jangan pergi!' seperti itu?"_

_Sang gadis menggembungkan pipinya kesal. _"_Ugh… terserah deh. Lagi pula aku memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu karena aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali lagi dan takut kamu menangis jika aku tidak ada!"_

"_Keh mana ada orang yang mengangis hanya karena ditinggal seorang gadis bodoh. Itu sih.. terserah padamu, memangnya aku peduli?" katanya tidak peduli padahal dari hatinya yang terdalam ia sulit untuk menerima bahwa gadis yang sekarang ada didepannya akan pergi._

"_Ah.. dasar jahat sekali sih! Ya sudah aku harus kembali dan merapikan barang-barangku! Padahal aku meluangkan waktuku hanya untuk memberikan hadiah itu padamu, dan tak kusangka hal ini yang kudapatkan! Syal itu juga aku yang merajutnya sendiri. Aku mati-matian belajar dari kakakku supaya aku bisa membuatkan itu untukmu. Kamu jahat!" gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan hendak berjalan pergi. _

_Sebelum melakukan langkah pertama, ia kembali berbalik dan berkata,"Oh ya saat aku akan pergi, berjanjilah bahwa kamu akan datang melepaskan kepergianku!" kata gadis itu sambil lanjut berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Ia tidak perlu jawaban yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. Ia ingin laki-laki itu datang saat ia akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini._

_Sekarang yang dilakukan sahabat sang gadis hanya memegang dan merasakan kehalusan syal yang ia terima, yang kehalusannya mirip dengan perlakuan baik gadis yang barusan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengannya. _

"_Mungkin ini adalah pertemuan yang terahir."_

_~oOOo~_

_Hari berganti hari dan tibalah saatnya untuk perpisahan yang sebenarnya atau bisa dibilang perpisahan yang paling menyakitkan. Gadis itu sudah siap dengan koper dan seluruh keperluannya. Keluarganya dan keluarga sahabatnya itu sudah ada di sana. Tapi ia masih celingak celinguk mencari orang yang ditunggu-tunggu namun tidak kunjung datang. "Ada apa Kagome? Mencari seseorang?" tanya ibunya kepadanya._

_Sang gadis menatap ibunya sembari menunjukkan seulas senyum. _"_Ah tidak kok, ayo Bu sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat!" ajaknya. 'Jadi..ia tidak datang ya? Sudahlah memang tidak ada guna dan harapan jika aku memintanya datang!' sahutnya dalam hati._

"_Kagome… jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!" kata seorang laki-laki berumur 15 tahun mengucapkan salam perpisahan. _

"_Um… arigatou! Kamu juga ya jaga dirimu baik-baik! Akan kukabari jika aku sudah sampai ke Hokkaido!"_

"_Baiklah, kutunggu kabarmu!" balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Kemana sih dia, orang Kagome sudah mau pergi malah tidak ada disini!"_

"_Sudahlah Sessomaru-nii.. tidak apa-apa. lagi pula sebentar lagi pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat! Yang penting jagalah kesehatanmu! Sampaikan salamku pada Inuyasha ya!" katanya merelakannya. _

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu juga ya! Kapan-kapan main ke Tokyo ya!" balas Sessomaru melambaikan tangannya pada Kagome._

"_Iya pasti!" kemudian perempuan itu masuk ke ruang tunggu dan akan segera menaiki pesawat. Ia duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah dipesan dan berkata pada dirinya seolah-olah pesan yang ia katakan tersampaikan. "Selamat tinggal, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, jikalau itu akan benar-benar terkabulkan!" katanya sambil menatap kearah jendela. Sejak saat itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. _

_Sudah 5 tahun berlalu dan sekarang mereka sudah berumur 17 tahun. Baginya dan dirinya, 5 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama dan sangat menyiksa, tak ada surat manyurat. Yang ada hanyalah rasa kangen yang memenuhi benak Inuyasha dan gadis itu._

_End Flash Back_

_'Seandainya… seandainya aku dapat bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini, Kagome kapan kau kembali? Kata-kataku padamu waktu itu… tentang aku tidak peduli dengan kepergianmu itu adalah kebohongan sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatiku… sangat sulit untuk menerima kalau kau tidak ada di sisiku!'_ katanya dalam hati. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya tentang ketidakmampuannya untuk melindungi gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tetapi seriap kali orang tuanya maupun kakaknya menenangkan dan membicarakan hal ini padanya, ia selalu menolak. Seuruh keluarga Inuyasha sangat mengenali Kagome bahkan keluarganya sangat akrab dengan keluarga Kagome.

Ia pun beranjak dari tidurnya, mencuci mukanya, mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, membawa tas berisi buku-bukunya, dan segera turun menuju ruang makan. "_Ohayou_, Inuyasha!" seru seorang wanita paruh baya padanya.

"Um.. _ohayou, ka-san_!" balasnya sambil setengah senyum. Pemuda itu melihat sekelilingnya, disana tidak terdapat sosok yang biasanya selalu ia lihat yang selalu mengucapkan _'Selamat Pagi'_ padanya, yang ia lihat hanyalah ibunya, ayahnya dan kakak laki-laki tertuanya.

Kadang-kadang Kagome sering datang pagi-pagi untuk membantu ibunya Inuyasha menyiapkan makanan, bagi keluarganya Inuyasha Kagome sudah seperti bagian dari keluarganya.

Ia duduk di tempat duduknya sambil menunggu sarapan paginya siap. Ayahnya sedang membaca koran, sedangkan kakaknya sedang meminum kopi susunya. Beberapa saat kemudian sarapan telah selesai, ia pun memakan sarapannya dan berangkat ke sekolahnya. Ia melamun sepanjang perjalanan, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa teman-temannya memanggilnya sejak tadi."Inuyasha" teriak beberapa orang serentak berusaha membangunkan dia dari lamunannya itu. "INU… YA… SHAAA!" teriak mereka lagi. Kali ini Inuyasha tersentak dan terbangun dari lamunannya itu.

"Apaan sih, menggangu saja!" ketusnya.

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau melamun di pagi hari seperti ini!" balas seorang perempuan.

"Keh!" balasnya kesal. Mereka adalah teman Inuyasha, yang barusan itu adalah Kikyo, kakaknya Kagome, kemudian perempuan lainnya bernama Sango, dan yang terakhir adalah Miroku, dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat genit. Jika dia melakukan sesutu yang bodoh pasti yang pertama kali bereaksi adalah Sango. Hal ini dikarenakan karena Sango menyukai Miroku. Yang ia sukai darinya bukanlah wajahnya tetapi dari sikap baiknya selama ini.

Meskipun ia tahu hal itu hanyalah basa basi sebagai tingkah genitnya itu pada perempuan tapi tidak diketahui kapan akhirnya ia menyukai pemuda genit itu. Hanya Kagome yang mengetahui perasaanya dan hanya Sangolah yang tahu bahwa Kagome sudah menyukai Inuyasha sejak kecil. Tetapi Kagome menerangkan bahwa rasa sukanya itu hanyalah rasa suka dari pertemanan saja. Sango dan Kagome berteman sejak TK sedangkan Inuyasha dengan Kagome sejak sebelum mereka menjalani hari-hari sekolahnya.

"Ya sudah ya, ja…" Sango pergi meninggalkan mereka di lorong sekolah diikuti oleh Kikyo, sebab kelas mereka berbeda. Inuyasha sekelas dengan Miroku sedangkan Sango dan Kikyo berada di kelas yang sama. Pagi itu seperti biasanya Inuyasha duduk terpaku di kursinya melamun seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa. Miroku yang sudah terbiasa dengan perlakukannya itu hanya menghela napas panjang dan menjitak kepala laki-laki itu.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!" katanya kesal.

"Membangunkanmu dari siksaan belaka!" balasnya sambil berjalan menjauhinya.

"Apa katamu?" kesalnya.

Seperti biasa pertengkaran yang tidak artinya terjalin diantara Inuyasha dan Miroku karena yang lain sudah terbiasa mereka tidak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 kelas akan segera mulai.

"_Ohayou, minna-san_!" sahut guru mereka.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei_!" sahut mereka serentak.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru, namanya Higurashi Kagome!"

_'Kagome?'_ bisik Inuyasha dalam hati. Sosok yang tampak asing bagi seluruh kelas mulai masuk ke dalam kelas. "_Ohayou, minna-san! Watashiwa _Higurashi Kagome_ desu_! Panggil saja aku Kagome!" sahutnya ramah.

BRAAK

Inuyasha beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meneriakkan nama gadis yang ada di depanya. "Kagome!" teriaknya. Hening sejenak semuanya menatap lurus kearah Inuyasha dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa, Inuyasha?" tanya gurunya bingung.

"Eh, Inuyasha?" tanya Kagome bingung.

"Kagome kau su-" belum sempat Inuyasha melanjutkan kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh ucapan Kagome.

"Oh, jadi namanya Inuyasha ya? Berarti aku sudah mengenal salah satu dari teman baruku disini dong, wah senangnya. Mohon bantuannya dari teman-teman laninnya!" jawabnya riang. Kagome membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menuju bangku kosong di tengah kelas.

Sisa pelajaran hari itu berlangsung seperti biasa. Suasana hening dan tentram kecuali seorang pemuda yang dari tadi terus melamun memikirkan kejadian baru-baru ini. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Kagome mengatakan, "Jadi dia namanya Inuyasa." Sungguh tidak terpikir olehnya.

Inuyasha POV

Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa dia mengatakan hal itu? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku sekarang? Tapi kali ini berbeda wajahnya tidak mengatakan bahwa ia berbohong, apa ia benar-benar melupakanku? Atau karena dia benci padaku sehingga ia tidak mau mengenalku lagi? Uh sunguh pusing memikirkannya.

"Inuyasha!" sahut seseorang dari belakangku dan ternyata dia adalah Kagome.

"Eh?"

"Inuyasha kan? Dari tadi aku terus mencari mu lo!" katanya lembut. Persis sama seperti dulu saat iya tersenyum kepada ku. "Hei, aku sedang berbicara denganmu! Kamu tidak mendengarkan?"

"I.. iya maafkan aku!" balasku lemas.

"Oh ya, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih padamu!"

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tadi pagi, terima kasih! Kamu orang pertama yang menyapaku, jadi aku senang sekali. Berarti kamu adalah teman pertamaku. Mohon bantuannya ya! Tadi aku ingin mengucapkannya lebih cepat tapi kamu sudah pergi menghilang duluan, cukup sulit ya ternyata mencarimu dan ternyata ada di atap!" katanya lembut.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok itu bukan apa-apa!" aku memanggilmu karena aku tidak percaya akan bertemu denganmu lagi setelah sekian lama dan ternyata kau adalah orang lain yang telah melupakanku.

"Benarkah? Tadi selama di kelas aku melihatmu melamun terus, apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Kamu itu benar-benar suka mencampuri urusan orang lain ya? Agak mengganggu itu!"

"Ah maaf! Kalau begitu aku akan kembali, ja.." aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Tch!" karena sudah tidak bisa bertahan dalam kondisi seperti ini lagi kemudian akupun memeluknya dengan respon. Rindu..rindu sekali dengan pelukannya. Tetapi semua itu hanyalah akan menjadi bayang-bayang ku tidak ada harapan apa-apa bagiku. Kagome yang kukenal dulu sudah tidak ada lagi. Sekarang ia hanyalah orang lain, ya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

"I… inuyasha?" aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauhiku dan berjalan menuju pintu dan menuju ke kelas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi apa boleh buat. "Sial!"

End Inuyasha POV

XxX

_'Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Sungguh bodoh mana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi. Tapi apa mungkin dia Kagome, meskipun wajahnya mirip belum tentu itu dia. Kikyo saja yang sangat mirip dengannya memiliki banyak perbedaan, tetapi yang satu ini benar-benar, apa lagi namanya sama persis! Apa sih yang kulamunkan ini mana mungkin ada orang yang wajah dan namanya sama! Tapi kalau dia memang Kagome kenapa dia tidak mengingatku?'_ kata Inuyasha dalam hati._'Ah makin membingungkan saja! Sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi!'_

Setelah melamun dalam waktu yang cukup lama, ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk itu. Cukup 1 jam Inuyasha terlelap dalam tidurnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun terbangun, ia tersentak seketika, kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya. _'Tch..lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama sejak perpisahan ku dengan Kagome'._ Karena merasa terganggu ia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur malam itu agar tidak terhasut oleh mimpinya yang menyakitkan itu.

Ia kembali pada lamunannya itu, betapa sakit hatinya jika memikirkan Kagome. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah memikirkan apa orang yang ada disekolahnya itu adalah Kagome atau bukan. Itu menyulitkan dirinya. Semakin ia memikirkannya semakin terasa sakit di hatinya, betapa sedih rasanya jika harus mengalaminya. Ia mulai menutup kelopak matanya. Baru beberapa menit ia memejamkan matanya, tanpa ia sadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Ia sadar sejak tadi ibunya terus memanggilnya "Inuyasha bangun sudah pagi cepat ganti pakaianmu dan segeralah makan sarapanmu!" teriak seorang wanita sebaya memanggil anaknya itu.

"…" tak ada jawaban. Karena merasa khawatir, wanita itu naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamar anaknya itu.

TOK TOK "Inuyasha… kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"…" sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ibunya yang sepertinya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan anaknya yang mendesuh kecil dan merelakannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau berbicara pada ibu tapi cepatlah turun nanti makanan mu segera dingin."

Kemudian wanita langsung turun kebawah dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada anaknya itu. Kemudian muncullah sesuatu dibenaknya yang dapat membuat Inuyasha senang kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian Inuyasha turun ke ruang makan ia sudah memakai seragamnya dan segera duduk dibangkunya. Ibunya mengangkat untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Oh ya, yang ibu dengar bahwa Kagome-chan sudah kembali ke Tokyo lho dan informasi yang ibu dengar dari ibunya mengatakan bahwa Kagome-chan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Inuyasha!" katanya berusaha menyemangati suasana disana.

"Benarkah itu bu? Kagome sudah kembali? Berarti sudah tidak ada kecanggungan lagi dong disini, sebab jika tidak ada Kagome rasanya sepi ya?" kata seorang laki-laki berumur 37 tahun itu kepada istrinya.

"Aku sudah tahu, sebab aku sekelas dengannya!" dengan berat hati ia mengatakan hal itu meskipun tidak mau menyebut orang itu sebagai Kagome tetapi ia terpaksa mengatakan hal itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa belakangan ini kau terlihat sedih dan tidak bersemangat? Bukahkah kamu senang sedang kedatangan Kagome kembali?"

"Itu karena… dia bukan Kagome!" balasnya lesu.

"Eh? Dia bukan Kagome? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak mengenali siapa aku, bahkan dia menanyakan namaku beberapa hari yang lalu!" semuanya yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya memandang Inuyasha sedih karena mengetahui sesuatu yang pahit. Kemudian Sessomaru mengangkat bicara pada Inuyasha.

"Yang kudengar katanya Kagome mengalami _amnesia_ ya atau bisa dibilang lagi ia mengalami hilang ingatan. Maka yang ia ingat untuk sekarang ini hanyalah keluarganya. Tapi anehnya saat ia bertemu dengan aku, ayah dan ibu ia menyapa kami seperti biasanya. Sama persis seperti 5 tahun lalu ia menunjukkan senyumnya dengan tulus. Mungkin itu hanya permainannya saja mungkin. Kan dulu kau sering dibohongi olehnya kan? Kenapa tidak kau pastikan saja dulu?" bujuk Sessomaru dengan tatapan risis.

XxX

Sepanjang jalan ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Sessomaru tadi pagi. Memang aneh rasanya jika ia mendapati bahwa hanya padanyalah Kagome tidak ingat.

_'Uh ada apa ini? Apa maksud semua ini? Apakah ini hukuman bagiku karena telah menghianatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu? Jika ini benar kenapa dalam wujud yang sama dan seperti… ugh aku tidak dapat memikirkan hal ini lagi. Hal ini hanya akan membuatku putus asa'_

"Yooo.. Inuyasha _Ohayou_!" Inuyasha langsung reflek kaget. "Apa sih Miroku! Mengagetkanku saja!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja saat melihatmu melamun seperti orang bodoh rasanya ingin sekali menjahilimu!" Inuyasha yang merasa di lecehkan langsung memukul kepalanya reflek. Seperti biasanya dia dan teman-temannya ini berisik. Sango terus berusaha melerai kami sampai saat dimana Kikyo datang menyapa kami.

"_Ohayou, minna-san_!"

"_Ohayou, Kikyo_!" sahut mereka serentak dengan Inuyasha dengan perkataannya kecil.

"Inuyasha bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ia masih pang ling tidak mengerti apa maksud Kikyo. tanpa bayak bicara Inuyasha pun mengikuti Kikyo. Mereka berjalan menjauhi sekolah dan sampailah mereka di sebuah taman sepi di dekat sekolah. Kikyo memulai pembicaraannya "Begini Inuyasha, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Ini… mengenai Kagome!" kata Kikyo dengan raut wajah yang cukup sedih. "Aku ingin.. kau menjauhi Kagome untuk sementara!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran. "Kau sudah dengar kan dari Sessomaru tentang suatu masalah yang dialami Kagome sewaktu ia tinggal di Hokaido?" mendengar namanya disebutkan Inuyasha langsung tersentak.

"I.. iya aku sudah dengar. Tapi aku baru mengetahuinya pagi ini!" balasku mulai merasa gelisah.

"Oke.. baiklah aku yakin Sessomaru hanya menceritakan hal pentingnya saja. Maka saat ini aku akan memberitahukanmu masalahnya yang lebih rinci!" hah Kikyo memasang raut wajah tidak bersemangat dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "Waktu itu…Kagome mengalami kecelakaan sampai nyawanya hampir terancam dan hampir tidak bisa ditolong lagi!" kata Kikyo dengan raut wajah yang sangat gelisah dicampur sedih.

Inuyasha yang dapat suasana yang tidak menyenangkan itu hanya berdiri mematung mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Kikyo.

…To be continued….

Yaaaa selesai juga deh Chapter satu dari ficku yang ke 5 rada gaje ya? Atau kagak jelas ceritanya? Inuyasha dalam sini kebanyak mikir ya? Atau karena jelek tapi kalau dipikir-pikir emang Inuyasha kan banyak mikir ya…kayak tubuh tanpa jiwa *dilempar oleh Inuyasha*

Ya pokoknya yang penting ingin Hyuuga-san sampaikan adalah semoga ceritanya menarik dan tidak membosankan.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

**Will You Remember Me Again**

**Summary :**

"Kenyataan ini terlalu pahit untuk ku terima, sulit untuk menerimanya tetapi inilah ganjaran yang kudapatkan dari kecerobohanku!" Semua orang yang sangat kita cintai akan menghilang tanpa jejak, tetapi kali ini apakah kita dapat menariknya lagi dalam pelukan kita?

**Chapter 2**

**I Know It's You**

"Waktu itu…Kagome mengalami kecelakaan sampai nyawanya hampir terancam dan hampir tidak bisa ditolong lagi!"

Kata-kata itu menusuk hati Inuyasha dengan satu kata fatal "Tidak bisa tertolong lagi" hal itu bukan berarti Kagome akan pergi di dunia ini hanya saja untuk seseorang yang telah menantikan kedatangannya selama 5 tahun, sungguh sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

_Flash Back_

_Hal ini terjadi 3 tahun lalu. Waktu itu Kagome baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya dan hendak pergi ke toko dekat rumah untuk membeli peralatan sekolahnya. Cukup lama ia berada ditoko itu dan setelah 10 menit akhirnya ia selesai membeli peralatan sekolahnya, kebetulan saat itu Kagome berjalan sedikit sempoyongan karena sudah sangat larut dan ia sudah mengantuk. Saat ia hendak menyebrang zebra cross, datanglah sebuah truk dari arah kanan dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang untuk suasanya cukup kencang. Kagome yang kaget akan hal itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia gemetaran sampai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Yang terdengar setelah kejadian itu hanyalah teriakkan seorang gadis. Warga di sekitar yang mendengar teriakkan itu langsung pergi keluar rumah. Tetapi yang mereka dapati hanyalah seoang gadis yang tengah terkapar di tengah jalan, disana tidak terdapat pelaku kejadian itu dan bisa dibilang pelakunya sudah lari karena tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah itu._

_Tanpa banyak kata-kata, warga tersebut langsung membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kagome langsung di larikan ke ruang UGD. Salah satu dari mereka yang mengenal orang tua Kagome langsung menelepon keluarganya untuk cepat datang ke rumah sakit._

_KRIIIING_

"_Hai..moshi..moshi…disini keluarga Higurashi disini!" kata seorang wanita di seberang telepon yang busa ditebak dia adalah ibu Kagome._

"_Permisi apakah ini adalah orang tua dari gadis yang bernama Higurashi Kagome?"_

"_Ya benar, memangnya ada apa dengan anak saya?"_

"_Begini..ano….anak anda mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang ia tengah berada di rumah sakit dan sedang berada di ruang UGD, saya belum mengetahui bagaimana keadaanya sekarang, bisa diselamatkan atau tidak- hello? Moshi…moshi? Higurashi-san?"_

_Ibunya yang syok mendengar berita yang sangat tidak terduga itu reflek menjatuhkan telepon yang ia pegang ke lantai. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa anak perempuan satu-satunya itu mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak ada jaminan bahwa ia masih hidup. "Doushita ka-san!" ibunya yang melihat anak laki-lakinya itu berada di ujung ruangan hanya berlari dan memeluk erat dia dengan wajah pucat sambil menahan tangis dengan tangannya itu. Ia pun menangis meraung raung. "Ka..ka-san?" kata bocah itu bingung._

"_Shouta…yang tabah ya…..sekarang kakakmu dalam kondisi buruk ibu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang? Bagaimana jika Kagome hiks…bagaimana jika Kagome meninggalkan kita? Hiks…hiks!" tangisnya tidak dapat tertahankan. _

"_Eh apa maksud ibu? Kakak kenapa?"_

_Ibunya pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, setelah mendengar semuanya bahkan kakeknya pun tahu tentang hal itu, mereka langsung pergi ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud! Mereka menuju ruang yang bertuliskan __**UGD**__! Disana didapati beberapa orang yang menolong Kagome sedang berbicara dengan dokter yang memeriksa lukanya. _

"_Dok..bagaimana keadaa anak saya?" kata wanita itu sambil terengah-engah._

"_Apakah anda adalah keluarga dari nona Higurashi Kagome?" Tanya dokter itu._

"_Ya! Saya adalah ibu Kagome! Ada apa dengan anak saya dok?" katanya sambil sangat berharap apa yang ia teriam adalah hasil yang baik._

"_Kami sudah berlaku semampu kami. Sekarang kondisinya sudah lebih baik! Tapi saya mohon jangan terkejut jika mengetahui sesuatu yang baru terjadi!"_

"_Eh? Sesuatu yang terjadi apa maksud dokter?"_

"_Maaf kami hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan! Permisi" Kemudian tanpa disadari yang lain Ibu Kagome jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Semuanya menjadi panik, mereka segera membawa wanita itu menuju ruang perawatan! Bagaimana mereka tidak khawatir kalau kedua orang dari keluarganya mendapati bahwa kondisi tubuhnya tidak baik. Meskipun ibu hanya kecapekan tetapi karena dicampurkan peristiwa Kagome yang tidak terduga tentu saja tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai._

_XxX_

_Behari-hari Kagome di rawat di rumah sakit, ibunya sudah keluar rumah sakit karena pada saat itu ia hanya kelelahan. Selama seminggu itu Kagome masih tak sadarkan diri. Kecemasan mereka meningkat, sangat berharap perempuan itu dapat selamat apapun yang terjadi. Ibunya terus memegangi tangannya yang dingin dan dibalut perban itu sambil sedikit menangis._

_Souta adik Kagome juga tidak dapat konsentrasi belajar karena terus memikirkan kakaknya yang kondisinya sangat buruk. Beberapa menit ibunya menunggu Kagome mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. "Ah..Kagome akhirnya kau sadar! Ibu sangat khawatir lo!" katanya lega._

"…" _Tidak ada jawaban Kagome malah memalingkan pandangannya._

"_Kagome ada apa denganmu? Ini ibu sayang!"_

"…_Ibu? anda siapa?"_

_DEG DEG _

_Mendengar hal itu ibunya syok, ia tidak percaya kalau anaknya sendiri mengatakan 'Anda siapa?' sungguh terkejut setengah mati ia mendengar hal itu. Hal itu sama sekali tidak dapat terduga oleh dia._

_End Flash Back_

Hembusan angin semilir menghembur dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Ya…jadi begitulah yang terjadi! Para dokter sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga tapi tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan. Maka sampai aku datang pun, aku juga terkejut karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku! Karena syok, aku langsung membatu, sosok anggun dan imut dengan senyumannya yang sangat berarti kini sudah tidak ada lagi" ia berhenti sejenak mengambil napas dan kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Sama sepertimu saat aku mendengar hal itu aku mau percaya bahwa apa yang aku ketahui saat itu hanyalah mimpi. Tetapi ternyata tidak. Adikku…adikku yang sangat aku sayangi sudah tidak ada lagi! Hiks!" katanya sambil terisak. Inuyasha yang sama syoknya juga tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hembusan angin semilir tidak dapat membawa pergi suasana suram yang ada di tempat itu.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya Kikyo berbicara lagi "Dan..begitulah sampai sekarang. Mau berharap pun juga tidak ada gunanya. Untuk kata Sessomaru tadi pagi sebenarnya itu hanyalah gertakan untukmu! Sebenarnya Kagome juga sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka!" katanya menjelaskan.

"Eh? Yang tadi pagi dari ma- ukh jangan-jangan kau-!" kata-katanya terpotong sesaat Kikyo berbicara.

"Aku tidak menguping hanya saja, saat itu aku ke rumahmu untuk menyerahkan oleh-oleh dari ibuku dan Kagome dari Hokkaido!" katanya menjelaskan sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman.

"Ja..jadi itu hanya ke..kebohongan?" katanya terbata bata tidak percaya.

"Ya memang benar ia hanya mengetes kepintaranmu saja!"

"Awas kau Sessomaru!"

"Oh ya Inuyasha bisa tidak kau panggil Sessomaru dengan sebutan kakak?"

"Keh..tidak akan pernah!"

"Heee…padahal dulu kau selalu memanggilnya kakak dengan wajah berbinar-binar!" jawabnya sambil menggodanya.

"Hah! Sudahlah lebih baik aku segera pergi ke sekolah, nanti terlambat!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju sekolah diikuti oleh Kikyo sambil ketawa kecil.

Di sekolah

"Haaah…hari yang sangat melelahkan!" keluh Inuyasha sambil merebakkan tubuhnya ke lantai di atap sekolahnya. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang mengendap-endap mendekati Inuyasha TAP TAP…DOOOOOOR!

"Wah! Akh!" ia langsung kaget dan berdiri dan ternyata dia adalah Miroku. "Hei Miroku apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau mau membuatku jantungan ya?"

"Hahahahaha gomen gomen! Aku hanya mau menyampaikan sesuatu padamu! Kagome menunggumu di halaman!"

Inuyasha berfikir sejenak dan mengingat kata-kata Kikyo tadi pagi dan berkata "Ah bilang padanya bahwa aku sedang lelah! Kapan-kapan saja berte- Waaah!" serentak Inuyasha kaget. Miroku yang sedari tadi tenang ikut kaget karena teriakan Inuyasha.

"Ka…Kagome! Kau mengagetkan kami saja! Mau membuat kami terkena serangan jantung ya?"

Inuyasha tidak berkata apa-apa. Saat ia menatapnya, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kagome dan Miroku yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya berpandangan kemudian kembali ke kelas mereka dengan perasaan bingung.

XxX

"Akhir akhir ini Inuyasha aneh ya?" kata seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam pekat itu.

"Ya aku pikir juga begitu!" lanjut seorang gadis yang rambutnya diikat satu /poni.

"Apakah kalian berfikir bahwa Inuyasha itu berusaha menghindari Kagome?" mereka langsung menaikkan alis mata mereka dan berguman.

'Mungkin itu benar, lagi pula sepertinya jika ia melihat Kagome pasti wajahnya langsung pucat tak berdaya. Ah masaakka!' pikir Sango dalam hati.

'Ah..Miroku pintar juga. Tapi memang benar sih Inuyasha menghindariku, apa karena dia benci padaku ya? Atau aku sudah berbuat salah?' pikir Kagome dalam hati. Kemudian secara reflek gadis dua itu langsung meringgkuk tidak jelas. Sango memukul tembok sambil wajah sedih dan Kagome duduk dan memeluk lututnya sambil tersunggkur dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sementara Miroku yang melihat tingkah laku aneh mereka hanya merasa aneh 'Mungkin ini adalah topic yamg tidak boleh dibicarakan untuk sekarang ini.

KLEK

Terdengar suara pintu. Pintu atap sekolah dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Inuyasha. Saat Inuyasha melihat mereka bertiga ia langsung kaget dan pandangannya menatap dan bertemu mata dengan Kagome, ia melihat Kagome tampak sedih. Ia berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak mendekati Kagome tetapi, ia tidak suka melihat dirinya sedih. Maka ia berjalan mendekati Kagome.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Inuyasha sambil mengusap air matanya. "Miroku..apa yang kau lakukan pada Kagome?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sinis dan hawa membunuh.

"Aku tidak lakukan apa-apa kok. Saat aku sedang berbicara dengannya dan Sango tiba-tiba ia menjadi seperti itu sama juga dengan Sango!" jawabnya jujur.

"Oh begitu?" katanya tidak percaya.

"I..inuyasha!" panggil seseorang dari belakangnya dan ternyata itu Kagome.

"A..ada apa?" tanyanya gugup, 'Ukh seharusnya aku tidak disini. Akh aku kan sudah berjanji pada Kikyo untuk tidak mendekati Kagome, tapi…kenapa masalahnya jadi seperti ini?' tanyanya dalam hati yang sangat tegang tetapi berusaha menahannya agar tidak ketahuan oleh yang lain.

"Inuyasha..ano..um…apa..kau membenciku?" tanyanya gugup sekaligus gelisah.

"Eh apa maksudmu? Aku benci padamu? jangan konyol mana mungkin aku benci pada mu karena kau kan-!" belum sempat ia berbicara sesuatu memasuki otaknya 'Ga..gawat! hampir saja aku mengatakannya 'karena kau kan orang yang kusukai' hampir saja hal itu terjadi!'

"Inuyasha?"

"Ah…iya..maksudku karena kau itu adalah temanku yang terbaik. Ya begitulah!" kata Inuyasha gugup.

"Eh? Benarkah kau tidak membenciku? Syukurlah..aku pikir aku akan kehilangan temanku, terima kasih Inuyasha!" kata Kagome sambil memeluk erat Inuyasha. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Inuyasha blushing merona.

"Le..lepaskan aku..!" kata Inuyasha sambil mendorong tubuh Kagome menjauh darinya. Kagome tertawa kecil melihat wajah Inuyasha yang merona seperti itu. Sango dan Miroku yang mengerti kejadian tersebut, berjalan jinjit pergi dari tempat itu berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu mereka yang tengah bersenang-senang.

Sudah beberapa menit Kagome tertawa tanpa henti hal itu membuat Inuyasha tambah kesal.

"Mau sampai kau tertawa?" katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Hahahahaha…maaf…hahahaha…gomen gomen!" balasnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Tck….aah sudahlah aku akan kembali saja ke kelas!" sempat setelah Inuyasha melangkah Kagome memeluknya dari belakang.

"Arigatou Inuyasha!" katanya lembut. Kali ini timbul ronaan merah muda pada wajah Inuyasha. Dia membatu di tempat, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ini pertama kalinya Kagome memeluknya. Sedekat apapun Inuyasha saat kecil dengan Kagome, ia tidak pernah di peluk oleh Kagome. Bahkan ia tidak pernah berfikir untuk melakukan hal itu kepada Kagome.

Kagome melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian tersenyum hangat pada Inuyasha, senyum memikat seperti dulu. Ia merasakan kahangatan dari setiap perilaku Kagome. Memang dalam hidupnya yang ia butuhkan hanyalah Kagome bukan yang lain. Senyum hangat yang memberikan kepercayaan kepada yang mendapatkan senyuman itu, membuat Inuyasha jatuh cinta lagi, kini ia percaya perempuan yang berada di depannya itu adalah Kagome yang dulu sangat ia sukai.

Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam dirinya. Tetapi untuk membuktikan semuanya itu, memerlukan bukti yang kuat.

'Kagome…sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu kali ini, aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi, settai!' kata Inuyasha dalam hati sambil tersenyum tulus pada Kagome. Kagome tersentak kaget dan membalas senyuman itu dengan senyumnya. Terasa seperti kebahagiaan mereka tumbuh dari senyum mereka.

Perasaan mereka tumbuh lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya pasangan yang terpisah selama bertahun-tahun ini akhirnya kembali. Tetapi kenapa ada kecanggungan satu sama lain, apa sesuatu hal akan terjadi?

…**To be continued….**

Ah betapa senangnya deh chapter 2 yang kubuat susah susah akhirnya berhasil. Semua kerja kerasku tidak sia-sia. Semoga bisa menghibur hati para pembaca. Arigatou dan terus baca ceritanya yaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Will You Remember Me Again**

**Summary :**

Tekadnya sudah kuat. Ia tidak peduli dengan kata orang bahwa dia bukanlah dia. Aku tidak peduli lagi aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Jadi untu itu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dan janganlah kau menangis lagi.

_Ooops chapter 3 update. Bagaimana cerita sebelumnya? Bagus tidak sekarang ini menegangkan atau tidak itu adalah keputusan kalian sendiri ya sudah lah lebih baik nikmati saja ceritanya. OKAY JUST ENJOY! Don't like don't read._

**Chapter 3**

**I Found You Again**

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Inuyasha melamun sepanjang menuju ke sekolah. Ia memikirkan perasaanya yang tumbuh lagi pada Kagome. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya, selama ini ia mengnganggap Kagome sebagai peniru tetapi akhirnya menerimanya kembali. Saat ia sedang melamun tiba-tiba ada yang memukulnya dari belakang. Lembut pukulan itu dan ternyata dia adalah Kagome.

"Ohauyo Inuyasha!" sapamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Uh..ohauyo Kagome!" sahutnya datar.

"Ada apa kau tampak tak sehat? Sakit?"

"Tidak kok hanya sedang banyak pikiran!"

"Oh begitu! Tetapi jika kamu butuh teman bicara kau bisa panggil aku kok! Aku tidak keberatan mendengar seluruh keluh kesahmu! Asalkan hal itu membuat dirimu tenang!" ada perasaan sedikit senang dari dalam diri Inuyasha. Sekarang tidak ada lagi rasa curiga akan dirinya pada Kagome. Kini ia sudah percaya bahwa dia tetaplah Kagome apapun itu dia tetap lah Kagome.

Kemudian mereka bersama-sama menuju kelas. Saat pelajaran berlangsung Kagome memberikan secarik surat pada Inuyasha. Isinya _Inuyasha nanti saat istirahat bisa tidak temani aku sebentar di halaman sekolah?_ Setelah membacanya ia hanya bengong seperti orang cengo. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan dari surat itu. Ia pun segera melihat Kagome dan didapatinya Kagome sedang tersenyum padanya. Untuk sesaat hatinya bergejolak. Tetapi hal itu tidak terpampang di wajahnya karena ia adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala.

Kemudian Inuyasha memanglingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan perlajarannya.

Istirahat pun tiba, Inuyasha langsung menuju halaman belakang sekolah disana didapatinya Kagome sedang membaca buku sambil memakan bekalnya. Saat melihat Inuyasha dia menyapanya.

"Inuyasha, kochi…kochi!" panggilnya.

"…" Ia tidak membalasnya namun langsung berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kagome duduk.

"Maaf tadi menggangumu saat pelajaran, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang!"

"Pasti datanglah! Aku bukan seseorang yang suka mengingkari janji!"

"Tapi..yang tadi kan bukan janji! Itu hanya pemberitahuan semata!"

'Ukh sial' kini ia terjebak, sebenarnya alasan ia datang adalah karena Kagome yang memintanya, jika bukan Kagome dia tidak akan datang. Beberapa saat mereka berduan berbicara satu sama lain selayaknya seorang teman Inuyasha mengambi alih pembicaraan.

"Nee, Kagome!"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mempunyai seseorang yang sangat berarti untukmu?"

"Orang yang berarti? Ya ada kok, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak..tidak ada apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai satu orang yang sangat berarti untukku! Melebihi siapapun keistimewaannya" 'Sakit..sakit hati ini mengingat bahwa kau bukanlah dia. Tetapi seperti yang sudah kutetapkan kau selalu menjadi dia' pikir Inuyasha dalam hati. "Kau mau dengar cerita tentang dia?" katanya berusaha membuat suasana dirinya menjadi senang.

"Baiklah…tapi itu hanya jika kau mengijinkannya!" pesannya kepada Inuyasha.

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan sedikit tentangnya..ya mungkin hampir semuanya!" Kagome tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Inuyasha. Tetapi kemudian ia mendengarkan apa yang akan Inuyasha katakan.

"Gadis ini dulu merupakan orang yang sangat ku benci, dia selalu cerewet dengan omelannya, terus mendesak aku dan Sessomaru agar tidak bertengkar satu sama lain. Sessomaru adalah kakakku. Kami bertiga selalu bersama, jika orang melihat kami mereka akan mengatakan "Wah pasangan yang lucu ya!" begitu kata mereka, padahal saat itu aku sama sekali tidak menganggap dia sebagai orang yang berarti untukku tapi…"

"Tapi?" tanya Kagome.

"Tapi…hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan ya…yang biasanya orang tahu..semua rasa benci berubah menjadi rasa suka. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak percaya pada perasaanku ini, tapi…kenapa..saat aku melihatnya berdua dengan kakakku dadaku rasanya sakit!"

"Kau sudah katakan hal itu padanya?"

"Katakan apa?"

"Kau suka padanyakan? Kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan dirinya katakanlah dengan jujur perasaanmu!"

"Aku tahu hal itu tapi, aku waktu itu adalah seorang pengecut. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Tapi saat aku hendak mengatakannya, dia sudah keburu pergi dari hidupku! Ternyata aku sadar dialah yang paling berarti bagiku, tetapi aku tidak menyadarinya, aku membuangnya begitu saja maka di pergi dari hidupku"

'Tampak terlihat kesedihan dibalik semua perkataannya, apakah gadis itu sangat berarti baginya? ..Tung…tunggu dulu ada apa denganku ini kenapa malah gelisah begini?' kata Kagome dalam hati.

"Ka..kalau begitu dimana gadis itu sekarang dan apa kau masih memikirkannya dan berharap dia kembali?"

"Ya aku selalu memikirkannya semenjak 5 tahun lalu saat perpisahan kami!"

'5 tahun lalu?' Tiba-tiba sejumlah ingatan datang menuju pikiran Kagome. Ia melihat saat-saat bahagianya bersama Inuyasha. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Ka..kagome ada apa?"

"Ah..tidak ada apa-apa kok lanjutkan saja ceritanya!" 'apa itu tadi sejumlah ingatan?' kemudian tanpa ia sadari Inuyasha sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia selalu ada di hatiku dimanapun ia berada aku yakin dia akan selalu melihat dan mengingatku!"

DEG DEG

'Perasaan apa ini…kenapa aku merasa sakit?' pikir Kagome dalam hati. Kemudian ia mencobai berani berbicara, "Lalu…dimana gadis itu sekarang?" tanyanya gugup.

"Sekarang…sebenarnya…ia selalu ada di sisiku dan tersenyum padaku, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa aku, sungguh trajik bukan, menunggunya selama bertahun-tahun kemudian hanya ia balas dengan satu kata yang sangat menyakitkan!"

Mendengar hal ini Kagome semakin sakit, ia memang tidak tahu siapa wanita yang dibicaranakan Inuyasha tetapi mengapa setiap kali Inuyasha berkata tentang gadis itu ia selalu merasa sakit? Tetapi..selama ini Kagome selalu menganggap Inuyasha sebagai teman yang berarti baginya. Belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini selama disamping Inuyasha.

"Terus…siapa gadis yang kau biacaran itu?" katanya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit sedih namun ia tutupi sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Inuyasha.

'Gadis itu adalah kamu! Kagome!'

"…" Kagome hanya diam, menunggu jawaban yang akan ia terima.

"Aaah…sepertinya waktu makan siang sudah hampir habis. Ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Inuyasha seraya mengulurkan tangannya membantu Kagome untuk bangun.

"Ba..baiklah!" katanya sedikit tersenyum. 'Pada saatnya datang kau harus menjawab pertanyaan itu…Inuyasha!'

XxX

Kagome tidak dapat konsentrasi selama pelajaran. Ia terus kepikiran akan apa yang diceritakan Inuyasha tadi siang. Ia terus bertanya-tanya siapa gadis yang Inuyasha ceritakan. Semakin memikirkannya semakin ia bingung. Bukannya ia suka pada Inuyasha, namun ia merasa aneh kenapa jika Inuyasha menceritakan tentang gadis itu, tubuhnya terasa panas dan kepalanya sakit.

'Ukh..kepalaku sakit…bagaimana ya? Aku masih penasaran sampai sekarang Inuyasha belum memberitahuku siapa nama gadis itu. Haah!" sahut Kagome sambil menghela napas. 'Eh? Kenapa aku menghelai napas? Apa ini artinya akku gelisah?...Bukan…bukan, Inuyasha adalah temanku yang sangat berarti..aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan ini! Haaah sudahlah lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan!

Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa. Kagome sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya sehabis dari kantin. Ia melihat Inuyasha sedang berbicara dengan temannya. "Inuyasha..!" teriaknya.

"Heem?" Inuyasha berkata sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kagome.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarankan denganmu..cepat ikut aku sebentar!" katanya geram.

'Ada apa dengannya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Kagome terus dan terus berjalan yang dibelakangnya diikuti Inuyasha. Inuyasha yang tidak mengerti apa yang tidak beres dengan Kagome hanya diam mengikutinya dan tidak berbicara. Karena ia tahu jika ia berbicara yang tidak-tidak pasti Kagome akan marah padanya, maka ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Tetapi pada akhirnya juga Inuyasha memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Kagome…kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Oooi…Kagome!" teriaknya sambil memutar tubuhnya dengan tangannya. Ia melihat wajah Kagome yang penuh dengan hawa membunuh. Ia segera melepaskan pegangannya dari Kagome, berusaha untuk tidak mengambil resiko.

"Gomenne…Inuyasha!" balasnya dengan raut sedih.

"Ada apa? Kok meminta maaf?"

"Hanya saja…aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?" kata Kagome memelas. "Oh ya Inuyasha..ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!"

"Apa?"

"Tentang yang lalu…um…si..siapa nama gadis yang memikat hatimu itu?"

Inuyasha tersentak, ia tidak mengira bahwa Kagome akan menanyakan hal itu padanya. "Eh?"

"Tolong…tolonglah katakan padaku siapa nama gadis itu. Mungkin ada yang bisa kubantu!"

"…" Inuyasha tidak menjawab, Kagome masih menantikan jawaban tersebut "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dan itu bukan urusanmu!" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan Kagome sendirian. Kagome merasa sangat bersalah telah menanyakan tentang masa lalunya.

"Eh?"

'Itu bukan urusanmu!'

"Inuyasha…!"

XxX

**Inuyasha POV**

Ukh apa yang kulakukan kemarin. Sungguh bodoh aku. Bagaimana keadaan Kagome ya? Bagaimana jika dia membenciku dan tidak mau bersamaku lagi. AAKKHHHH!

"Inuyasha!" sahut seseorang dari belakangku dan ternyata itu adalah Kagome.

"Ada apa?" katanya ketus.

"A..ano…gomen I..Inuyasha. Tentang kemaren…a..aku minta ma..maaf karena telah me..nanyakan ma..sa lalu mu!" sahutnya gugup dicampur gelisah.

"Tidak apa-apa itu bukan kesalahnmu. Hanya saja…kemaren aku sedang banyak pikiran makanya, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

"A… tapi kan aku yang bersalah karena melakukan hal itu padamu"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa! Lagi pula aku juga tahu yang repot kalau sampai kehilangan temanku! Ya sudah ayo kutraktir kau makan ramen di depan!" sahutku mantap.

"Um..!" balas Kagome senang.

Ya sudahlah lebih baik begini adanya. Jika ada yang menyimpan dedam diantara kami itu hanya akan mempersulit. Ya…baiklah. Maikka.

…**To be continued….**

Sorriiii lama, soalnya Hyuuga masih mikir banyak niih maklum masih pemula.

Oh ya cerita Hyuuga bagus gak atau jelek seperti biasa?

Hyuuga tunggu komentar pembaca yaaa see you on next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Will You Remember Me Again**

**Summary :**

Perasaannya semakin meluap, kini Inuyasha benar-benar yakin akan perasaannya. Tapi di pertengahan jalan ada seseorang laki-laki yang menyimpang di antara hubungan ini. RnR!

**Chapter 4**

**Enemy-Part 1  
><strong>

_**Kagome POV**_

_Semerjuk angin semeriwing menghembus langit nan cerah, tampak seorang laki-laki berambut perak lebat dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam pekat sedang berbaring di tengah rerumputan yang rindang. Mereka menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah itu bersama sambil bergandeng tangan ( Sungguh pemandangan yang romantic )._

"_Inuyasha..!" kata perempuan itu kepada laki-laki di sebelahnya._

"_Nani?" balasnya agak malas._

"_Um..ano…kau mau berjanji tidak?"_

"_Berjanji?"_

"_Um…kau berjanji akan selalu berasa di sampingku apapun yang terjadi!"_

"_Untuk apa berjanji?"_

"_Ya…aku hanya ingin Inuyasha selalu berada di sampingku saja."_

"…"

"_Apakah kau mau berjanji denganku…di sini."_

"…_Uh…heh…baiklah…lagi pula bukankah aku memang harus terus berada bersamamu karena aku ini kan…"_

"_Aku ini?"_

"_Aku ini kan…pangeranmu!" katanya sambil tersipu-sipu._

Uuuh…ugh…haaaah…apa itu tadi? Kenapa ada Inuyasha di dalam mimpiku, dan kenapa di berkata hal semacam itu seperti 'Aku kan pengeranmu!'…DEG DEG…haah ada apa ini, perasaan yang sama lagi semenjak kejadian waktu saat aku dan Inuyasha di halaman belakang sekolah.

PLOOK

Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal memalukan seperti itu Kagome…focus, seperti biasa bertindaklah biasa di hadapan Inuyasha…jangan bertindak mencurigakan dan tetap…senyum, ya..itulah yang paling penting.

**End Kagome POV**

**XxX  
><strong>

Pagi itu Kagome terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya, ia sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ia bawa dari ruang guru. Ia kini telah menjadi anak emas Naraku, guru IPA nya. Ia disuruh membagikan tugas yang diberikan Naraku kepada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hosh..hosh…haah…haah..capek sekali aku. Pak Naraku sama sekali tidak memerhatikan fisik murid-muridnya ya. Jahat sekali dia sudah tahu aku sama sekali tidak bagus untuk hal ini kenapa malah aku yang disuruh?" keluh Kagome sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak mengeluh kerjakan saja apa yang disuruh!" kata seseorang dari belakang Kagome dan ternyata dia Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yo..Kagome sedang mengalami masa sulit ya?" katanya setengah ngejek.

"Bakka Inuyasha! Bukannya membantu malah.."

"Malah?"

"…Ukh..sudahlah kalau kau sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk membantuku lebih baik urusin saja urusanmu sendiri!" balas Kagome sambil berjalan menjauhinya. Ia masih kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya tadi malam, sehingga tidak dapat melihat langsung wajah Inuyasha apa lagi menatap matanya.

"Ya..ya..baiklah..sini kubantu!"

"He..hei!"

"Intinya memberikan tugas ini kepada teman-teman kan? Akan kubantu deh kali ini, jadi jangan cemberut begitu dong nanti jadi nenek lo!"

"Ukh…apaan sih kamu..hei..Inuyasha!" katanya. Inuyasha berlari menjauhi Kagome takut kena batunya "Dasar dia ini!" Kagome tersenyum dan berlari kecil mendekati Inuyasha yang tengah meninggalkannya. Mereka membagikan tugas-tugas pemberian Pak Naraku itu kepada teman-temannya sesuai dengan perintahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, selama ini ada orang yang terus memerhatikan hubungan mereka berdua. Meskipun kedekatan mereka tidak dibilang sebagai hubungan 'Pacaran' tapi kedekatan mereka sudah membuat orang lain salah mengerti bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Seseorang berlari menelusuri lorong yang ramai akan murid, terus berlari mendekati sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan itu, dan tiba-tiba-

BRUUUK

"Aaaw…!" ringis Kagome.

"Ukh..Kagome kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Haai..daijoubu desu!"

"Hah syukurlah..heii kau yang barusan berlari lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan!" bentak Inuyasha kepada laki-laki itu.

"Hah? Kok aku yang disalahkan? Seharusnya kau tuh yang liat-liat, jalan kok tidak pakai mata!"

"Heh..cari ribut ya? Sini biar ku beri pelajaran!"

"Oke sini kuhajar kau!"

"…" tak ada jawaban ia berpaling dari Inuyasha dan menatap lurus Kagome dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei kau dengar ti-" belum sempat Inuyasha melanjutkan kata-katanya, laki-laki tersebut memotongnya.

"Hei kau Kagome kan? Ingat aku tidak? Ini aku Kouga"

"Eh?"

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Inuyasha lagi.

"Ah..diam kau manusia jelek!"

"Apa? Cari ribut ya?"

"Hah? Kan kau yang memulainya!"

"Haaaaah, diam kalian!" pinta Kagome melerai mereka, "Pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar dan seharusnya kau yang menabrak kami meminta maaf bukan malah sebaliknya!" Kagome tampanya kesal dan tidak menahan amarahnya. Inuyasha Juga merupakan yang pertama kalinya ia melihat Kagome begitu marah seperti ini. "Oh ya memangnya kau siapa?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku ini Kouga teman semasa SMP mu!"

"Kouga maksudmu Kouga yang merupakan andalan di klub antletik?"

"Ya..ya kau masih ingat?" untuk sesaat wajah Kagome berubah menjadi wajah berbahagia dan tersenyum kepada laki-laki itu.

"Tentu saja kau adalah temanku yang tidak bisa kulupakan!" kata Kagome sambil tersenyum. Inuyasha yang melihat senyuman tulus dari wajah Kagome tampak tidak senang.

Mereka terus berbincang sampai lupa bahwa ada Inuyasha disana. Inuyasha yang merasa terkucilkan merasa jengkel dan menyela percakapan mereka.

"Hei kalian aku ada di sini tahu!"

"Aah..Inuyasha gomenne..oh ya perkenalkan ini Kouga temanku sewaktu aku masih SMP. Kouga ini Inuyasha teman pertamaku di sini. Kalian rukun-rukun ya!" pinta Kagome sambil tersenyum.

Kouga dan Inuyasha saling bertatapan tanda tidak suka. Kouga hanya tersenyum agar tidak memanaskan suasana. Inuyasha tampak tidak menyukai laki-laki yang ia temui saat ini. Ia terus menatapnya tajam dan setiap kali Kouga mendekati Kagome, Inuyasha manampakkan raut wajah tidak senang dan menyesak.

(_)

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan cowok yang mencurigakan itu. Inuyasha sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah teman Kagome sewaktu SMP. Ia mulai berlaku menjengkelkan.

Ia selalu membawa Kagome menghindari laki-laki bernama Kouga itu. Kagome yang cukup mengerti arti tindakan menyebalkan Inuyasha itu hanya mendiaminya dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan tuan pemarah itu, sampai di mana batas kesabaran Kagome menghadapi masalah ini. Ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya.

"Hei Inuyasha…mau sampai kapan kau berbuat seperti ini? Kau aneh deh" katanya memelas pura-pura bodoh.

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya dari Kagome dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, rasanya dingin tangan Kagome setelah Inuyasha melepaskan genggamannya.

"Hei Inuyasha..kau dengar tidak-"

"Ya..ya..terserah lah. Kau lakukan apa saja sesukamu lah. Aku melakukan ini karena aku merasa dia bukan lah orang yang baik!" kata Inuyasha membentak Kagome. Kagome membatu..tidak percaya bahwa Inuyasha akan membentaknya seperti ini.

"Akh…ukh…ke..kenapa kau membentakku, Kouga itu laki-laki yang baik dia selalu menolongku jika aku mengalami kesulitan dam aku kan hanya…menanyakan mengapa kau berbuat tidak seperti bia-" Kagome tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia terpacu pada sesuatu yang ia lihat yaitu raut wajah Inuyasha yang sama sekali belum ia lihat, raut wajah Inuyasha yang sedang sedih sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya ia melihat hal itu, Inuyasha menagis.

"I..inuyasha, he..hei. A..ada a..apa denganmu? Hei Inuyasha!"

"Ukh..keh..sudahlah lakukan semuanya semaumu, sudah kunasehati jika sesuatu terjadi padamu aku tidak akan membantumu lagi!" katanya sambil pergi menjauhi Kagome tanpa memalingkan wajah.

"H..hei Inuyasha tunggu, apa maksudmu!" ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Inuyasha, namun raut itu, menunjukkan bahwa luka di hatinya pasti sangat dalam. Ia masih bingung apa yang membuat Inuyasha seperti itu, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dada Kagome terasa sakit, mengapa selalu sakit di saat Inuyasha mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas dari mulutnya, apa sebenarnya maksud dari semua yang ia alami.

**XxX**

**Inuyasha POV**

Ukh..dasar Kagome. Sudah kuperlakukan baik-baik malah berbuat seperti ini. Aku berbuat A dia berbuat B sama seperti orang yang bernama Kouga sudahlah jangan pikirkan dia lagi, lebih baik focus dengan apa yang akan kulakukan untuk menyingkirkan laki-laki itu.

Saat aku berjalan di lorong sekolahku, aku melihat Kagome sedang berbincang dengan Kouga. Tampaknya ia bahagia. Apa kulanjutkan rencanaku atau tidak…hal itu akan menjadi sangat sulit.

"Inuyasha!" teriak seseorang dari belakangku dan ternyata Kikyo. Raut wajah mereka mirip namun sikap mereka berbeda. Kikyo jauh lebih dewasa jika dibandingkan dengan Kagome.

Kikyo mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama dengan Sango dan Miroku. Hal ini cukup aneh sebab biasanya Kikyo tidak pernah mengajak siapapun untuk makan siang bersamanya.

Aku melihat Kagome suka mencuri pandang kearah ku dan Kikyo, namun aku menghiraukannya. Aku sudah tidak memiliki tempat untuk terus berada di sampingnya. Sebab sepertinya ia lebih memilih laki-laki itu jika dibandingkan denganku.

Memang sakit rasanya jika ditinggalkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, demi kebahagiaannya, aku akan mendukungnya. Meskipun aku juga tidak yakin akan perasaannya.

"Hei..Inuyasha ayo nanti jam makan siang sudah mau selesai lo!" pinta Kikyo yang berdiri disampingku.

"Ah..ayo!"

Sudahlah biarkan saja, aku sudah tidak lagi peduli padanya. Mau apa lagi…aku sudah tidak akan….Ukh sial kenapa suasananya harus jadi seperti ini?

**End Inuyasha POV**

Selama perjalanan menuju kanyin, Inuyasha terus menunjukkan wajah yang tidak enak dipandang, teman-temannya yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan tingkah lakunya itu merasa tidak enak dan berusaha untuk membantunya tapi semakin mereka memperhatikan kelakuannya, semakin menjadi-jadi.

BLEETAK

"Hei..apa-apaan kau serigala bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau maksudkan sebagai serigalan bodoh haa?" bentaknya kesal. "Sejak tadi kau itu selalu menunjukkan wajah suram tahu. Mengganggu pemandangan saja!" ia berkata dengan gaya yang..ya seperti seorang bos. Tapi tingkah ke-bos an nya hilang setelah melihat wajah menyedihkan Inuyasha itu. ( Seperti donggy yang )

"Huh…kau ini menyusahkan saja sih. Kau tahu tidak sejak tadi itu Kagome…"

"Hah? Kagome?" Tanya Kikyo.

'Ukh..gawat..kan aku dilarang untuk memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya selama ini Kagome bersama denganku hanya karena ia menghawatirkan si anjing bodoh ini. Tapi..aku tidak bisa memberitahukan mereka. Bisa-bisa Kagome marah padaku!'

"Hei serigala bodoh Kagome kenapa?"

"Aaa..ti..tidak ada apa-apa. Ya sudah ya aku ingat ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan dan Kagome memanggilku, Ja neee….!"

"He..hei kau. Mau kemana kau..heei!"

"Sudahlah Inuyasha..biarkan saja, kau ingat kan janjimu padaku?"

"Eh?"

'Kuminta untuk sekarang menjauhlah dari Kagome' "...ya aku ingat!"

"Baguslah ayo kita pergi!"

Mereka langsung menuju kantin dan memakan makan siangnya, sedang kan Kouga dimarahi Kagome karena hampir memberitahukan mereka tentang keadaannya.

Pukul 12 siang jam makan siang telah selesai, Inuyasha dan teman-temannya kembali ke kelas. Selama pelajaran 2 orang di kelas itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inuyasha dan Kagome. Kepala mereka dipenuhi oleh segala macam pikiran yang sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan.

Kagome memikirkan tentang segala macam pikian yang belakangan ini memenuhi pikirannya.

Inuyasha sangat pusing dengan kasetujuan Kikyo dengannya.

Tapi yang pastinya pikiran mereka penuh dengan kejenuhan tentang kerenggangan hubungan mereka. Inuyasha tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sebab Kikyo menyuruhnya untuk menjauhinya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melakukannya tetapi ia terpaksa sebab, ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka renggang dan tidak ingin hubungan yang kembali setelah 5 tahun ini akan hilang kembali.

TENG..TENG

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi, Inuyasha berencana untuk langsung pulang karena kepalanya sakit. Saat ia hendak keluar kelas ia melihat Kouga berdiri di depan pintu menghalangi jalannya.

"Hei..menyingkir kau menghalangi jalan saja!"

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang"

"Terus apa hubungannya denganku?" 'Pasti Kagome! Sudahlah lebih baik cepat pulang dari pada menerima hal menyakitkan lagi'

"Aku punya urusan penting dengannya!"

"…" Inuyasha tidak menjawab, ia langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Kouga.

"Hei orang yang kucari itu adalah kau!"

Inuyasha berhenti tanpa berbalik hanya kepalanya yang menghadap Kouga "Oh..begitu tidak menerima pernyataan cinta lagi pula aku lebih tertarik pada perempuan dari pada laki-laki!" Kouga merasa dilecehkan.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk itu bodoh"

"Siapa yang kau katakan bodoh hah?"

"Tentu saja kau lah anjing bodoh!"

"Kau cari ribut ya?"

"Sudahlah sulit berbicara baik padamu. Yang lebih penting lagi ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

"Hah?"

Inuyasha banyak berbancot ria sepanjang perjalanan, Kouga sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Sedangan Kagome sedang kesulitan mencari Kouga di sekolah.

**Kagome POV**

Huuh Kouga-kun kemana sih. Katanya ingin pulang bareng, tapi kemana dia. Oh ya dari tadi aku juga tidak melihat Inuyasha di kelas saat bel pulang kemana ya mereka berdua. Ya sudahlah aku pulang sendiri saja. Tapi…aku masih bingung dengan kelakuan Inuyasha akhir-akhir ini. Sekarang dia lebih sering bersama dengan Kikyo ne-san, apa Inuyasha benar-benar benci padaku ya? Atau sekarang ia jadi suka pada Kikyo ne-san. Kini aku sedang berjalan melewati taman. Taman itu bergitu indah dan sejuk.

Aaah..sepertinya aku akan duduk disini dulu menenangkan pikiranku, belakangan ini aku juga sudah banyak membuat orang lain khawatir padaku.

'Ahahahaha ayo kesini!'

Hah! Apa itu. Suara tawa seorang anak kecil.

'Inuyasha..Sessomaru ayo kesini!'

CKIT

Aaah kepalaku sakit. Apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Dan apa itu tadi Inuasha? Sessomaru? Kenapa ada mereka? Saat ini pikiranku benar-benar kacau suara canda tawa anak-anak bergema di telingaku. Ada yang memanggil nama Inuyasha dan..Sessomaru. Tapi siapa Sessomaru? Kulihat bunga Sakura terbang di hadapanku dan saat itu lah sesuatu terjadi.

"_Ahahahaha…ayo kesini. Cepat bunga Sakuranya sedang bermekaran. Ayo kita lihat pasti indah!"_

Anak itu tersenyum sambil memanggil nama mereka. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia sangat mirip denganku saat aku masih kecil?

"_Dasar kau itu kan cuma bunga untuk apa dilihat?"_

Kali ini seorang laki-laki berambut perak. Di..dia Inuyasha.

"_Ya benar untuk apa mengulur-ulur waktu ku yang berharga saja"_

Kemudian siapa laki-laki ini, kenapa ia mirip dengan Inuyasha? Atau jangan-jangan dia kakaknya Inuyasha?

"_Sudahlah Kagome lebih baik kita pulang saja sudah mau malam nih!"_

Kagome? Dia memanggil namaku. Jangan-jangan perempuan itu memang aku? Ukh kepalaku makin sakit. Ada apa ini, hal ini terus bereaksi. Saat aku hendak ambruk aku melihat dua laki-laki sedang berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang. Mereka adalah Inuyasha dan Kouga. Apa yang mereka lakukan disini.

Agar tidak terlihat dan menyusahkan mereka aku segera bersembunyi di semak-semak. Kudengar sejak tadi Inuyasha terus mengomel tetapi Kouga diam-diam saja.

"Hei serigala bodoh apa yang mau kau bicarakan cepat, aku masih ada urusan lain nih!" tampaknya Inuyasha sudah marah besar.

"Baiklah..baiklah..begini sebenarnya Selama ini Kagome menghindarimu karena ia merasa…"

"…" sepertinya Kouga-kun berusaha membeberkan rahasia ku. Awas aku Kouga-kun kau akan terima balasannya.

"Ia berasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuatmu merasa sangat kerepotan!"

"Membuatku kerepotan? Justru aku yang merepotkannya karena melibatkannya dengan kejadian dimasa laluku!" masa lalu? Apa maksudnya?

"Masa lalumu? memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"Ya..begitulah sebenarnya…ada seorang gadis yang sangat kusukai!"

".ya jangan ceritakan masa lalumu karena aku tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkannya!"

"Ini penting dan ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang sedang kita bicarakan ini!"

"Terus apa hubungannya"

Hubungan? Memangnya aku ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Inuyasha? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya di masa lalu.

"Sebenarnya Kagome adalah seseorang yang aku sukai di masa lalu tetapi juga merupakan seseorang yang melupakan ku di masa kini!" apa maksudnya dengan hal itu?

"Maksumu?"

"Ya bisa dikatakan bahwa Kagome mengenalku di masa lalu yang merupakan teman sekaligus orang yang kucintai semasa kecil, dan juga seseorang yang telah melupakan dan hanya mempunyai hubungan sebagai teman di masa sekarang!"

"Jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa Kagome adalah teman semasa kecilmu tetapi sekarang dia tidak mengenalimu? AAAAH aku sama sekai tidak mengerti!"

"Haaaah kau ini bodoh sekali. Ya sudahlah yang penting intinya Kagome itu mengalami amnesia atau bisa dibilang hilang ingatan!" hilang ingatan? Apa yang ia bicarakan? Aku kena amnesia, itu tidak mungkin kan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Uuh kepalaku sakit lagi, sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi

Hyuung BRUUK

Aku terjatuh dan pingsan, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk sekarang ini.

**End Kagome POV**

GRUSAK

Terdengar suara sesuatu dibalik semak. Inuyasha yang dari tadi tengah berbincang dengan Kouga kaget.

"Hei suara apa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

Inuyasha dan Kouga mendekati sumber suara. Saat mereka melihat dibalik semak ternyata di sana terdapat Kagome yang terkapar pingsan tidak berdaya.

"Kagome!" teriak Kouga dan Inuyasha bersamaan.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Jangan-jangan ia mendengarkan pembicaraan kami? Kalau dia sampai tahu tentang kebenaran dibalik semua kelakuan ku padanya bisa gawat jadinya!' pikir Inuyasha dalam hati.

"Hei kau apa yang kau lamunka cepat bantu aku membawa Kagome!"

"I..iya!"

'Kagome! Bertahanlah'

…**To be continued….**

AAAAAAH Merry Chrismast and Happy New Year yaaa bagi pembaca yang membaca di Natal yang menyenangkan ini.

Hyuuga jadi mempunyai banyak inspirasi deh berkat natal ini.

Sebelum Hyuuga tutup kata-kata terakhir Hyuuga. Aku Cuma mau kasih ahu sekali lagi Merry Chrismast. Dukung terus ya "Will You Remember Me Again"

Ditunggu ya riviewnya see you on next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Will You Remember Me Again**

**Summary :**

"_Aku telah melihat sedikit dari sebuah kenangan menyedihkan itu! Tapi kenapa semua kenangan itu berisi semua tentang dirimu Inuyasha?" _Sedikit demi sedikit kenangan itu kembali tidak seperti yang diharapkan, Kagome makin kesakitan. Inuyasha sudah pang ling.

**Chapter 5**

**Enemy-Part 2**

_'Ada apa ini? Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Jangan-jangan ia mendengarkan pembicaraan kami? Kalau dia sampai tahu tentang kebenaran dibalik semua kelakuan ku padanya bisa gawat jadinya!' pikir Inuyasha dalam hati._

Kagome dibawakan ke rumahnya, ia dibaringkan di tempat tidurnya. Ibunya sangat kaget mendapati Kagome dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Saat ibunya memeriksanya, ia terkena demam. Tidak terlalu serius, namun belum pasti. Inuyasha memperhatikan dirinya yang terbaring di kasurnya itu.

Wajahnya sangat imut saat ia tertidur.

"Haaah..baguslah Kagome baik-baik saja. Ja…aku pergi dulu masih banyak urusan yang harus aku kerjakan" kata Kouga sambil meninggalkan Inuyasha.

"Hei..mau kemana kau..diam kau disini..jaga Kagome!" balas Inuyasha agak marah.

"Heh? Kenapa harus aku? Kan kau bisa, kenapa mesti minta tolong padaku?"

"Aku bukan minta tolong. Kau saja yang menjaganya!"

"Tidak bisa dong..seharusnya kau saja yang menjaganya, kau lebih baik dari padaku!" lanjut Kouga.

"Hah? Pokoknya aku tidak mau..kau saja!" kata Inuyasha sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi ditahan karena Kouga memegang pundaknya mencegahnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?..pasti karena tadi siang kan? Sudahlah…dia tidak marah padamu..lebih baik kau membalas kelakuan baiknya itu. Jangan mengecewakanku ya! Ja ne..!" sekarang giliran Kouga meninggalkan ruangan itu. Inuyasha tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menjaga Kagome hingga ia siuman kembali dan kembali seperti biasa.

"Uhh..dasar serigala bodoh!" katanya kecewa "Kau juga suka padanya kan? Kenapa tidak kau jujur saja pada perasaanmu!" sementara Inuyasha berguman di dalam ruangan Kouga juga terpikir akan sikapnya yang tidak jujur itu.

"Jadi..memang harus kulakukan hal ini ya..mempasrahkannya saja!" dengus Kouga dari luar ruangan.

Sudah cukup lama Inuyasha menunggui Kagome untuk siuman. Kira-kira sekitar 3 jam ia menunggu, Kagome akhirnya pun siuman, namun Inuyasha tidak menyadarinya sebab ia tertidur.

Kagome memperhatikan sekitarnya, ruangan itu tampak biasa baginya sebab sekarang ia berada di kamarnya. Ia yang melihat wajah Inuyasha saat tertidur hanya tersenyum kecil, sebab wajahnya cukup indah untuk seorang laki-laki. Dilihat tangannya menggenggam tangannya, kehangatan kembali ke sisi Kagome.

Ia berusaha turun dari kasur, berjinjit kecil agar tidak membangunkan Inuyasha di tidurnya. Ia pun meletakkan selimut di atas tubuh Inuyasha agar tidak kedinginan.

Saat itu Kagome senang sekali karena yang menjaganya adalah Inuyasha. Tapi kebahagian itu hilang saat ia teringat kembali akan peristiwa di taman tadi siang. Ia masih belum mengerti kata-kata Inuyasha dan sepercik ingatan yang menghampirinya tadi siang.

**Kagome POV**

Inuyasha apakah perkataanmu itu benar? Apakah itu benar? Tolong beritahu aku..meski aku beum tahu apa-apa setidaknya aku mengerti situasi yang terjadi..dari sejumlah ingatan yang ku liat tadi kau memanggil namaku dan aku melihatmu..apakah itu benar kita. Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat apapun? Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?

"Kagome?"

"Eh? I..inuyasha? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya barusan saja..O..oi kenapa kau tidak berbaring di kasur? Cepat nanti kau sakit!" kata Inuyasha agak gelisah.

"Ba..baiklah..arigatou!" kataku sambil tersipu-sipu.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat..ya sudah ya..aku akan kembali jaga dirimu!" saat Inuyasha hendak pergi aku menarik lengan bajunya agar tidak pergi. Aku mau ia tinggal di sisiku sementara saja sampai aku dapat mendapatkan kembali kehangatan yang setiap hari aku dapatkan. Aku merasa sangat nyaman jika Inuyasha ada di sampingku. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Inuyasha terlalu jauh dariku.

"Hey ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya agak bingung.

"Aku mau kau tinggal di sisiku sampai..aku tenang! Kumohon tinggalah sebentar aku mebutuhkanmu!"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Aku hanya diam menunggu. "Maaf..aku tidak bisa..kau istirahatlah. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahatmu! Sampai jumpa! Jaga diri ya!" katanya sambil meninggalkanku. Aku tidak percaya ia meninggalkanku. Meski ia berkata seperti itu padaku, dari raut matanya aku melihat begitu banyak kesedihan. Aku yakin ia melakukan hal itu bukan untuk diriku.

Tapi aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus tegar. Tapi..semuanya sia-sia aku mulai terisak..apa yang harus kulakukan? Inuyasha…kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?

**End Kagome POV**

Kagome terisak dikamarnya sendirian. Ia terisak cukup lama, sampai seseorang datang menghampirinya, yaitu Kikyo.

"Kagome..ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kikyo agak tidak percaya.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa!" balas Kagome sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Benar? Terus kenapa kau menangis? Seseorang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

"Ti..tidak..aku tidak apa-apa Ne-san! Aku hanya kelilipan debu. Ne-san tidak usah khawatir!" katanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kagome..apa Inuyasha yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Eh? Ti..tidak bukan dia kok! Kikyo ne-san..masa dia yang melakukan hal ini padaku, tidak mungkin kan?"

"Kagome!" lanjut Kikyo dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Bener kok, sudahlah ne-san, jangan mencurigai orang seperti itu! Aku yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini!" balas Kagome berusaha membela diri.

"Kagome..lebih baik kau jangan berhubungan dengan Inuyasha untuk sementara ini!"

"Eh? Apa maksud ne-san?"

XxX

Inuyasha sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Kebetulan rumahnya dekat dengan Kagome jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berkali-kali menaiki bis. Sekarang ini pikirannya sedang kacau, ia masih memikirkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga Kagome dengan tangannya. Ia harus memilih dari melanggar janjinya kepada Kikyo atau membuat hubungannya dengan Kagome kembali lagi seperti dulu.

'Tapi..apa maksud dari Kikyo menyuruhku untuk menghindari Kagome? Apakah ada sesuatu di balik semua ini?' pikir Inuyasha dalam hati.

Saat sampai di rumah ia mendapati bahwa rumahnya kosong. Tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung menuju kamarnya kemudian lelap dalam tidurnya.

'Apakah hanya ini yang tersisa? Gomen Kagome!'

Ia pun akhirnya terlelap setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya hingga ia tertidur. 20 menit kemudian seluruh keluarganya pulang, rumah tampak sepi, sehingga mereka mengira Inuyasha belum pulang.

"Inuyasha belum pulang ya?" Tanya Ibunya kepada Sessomaru.

"Mungkin sudah, soalnya sepatunya ada di luar. Mungkin ia sudah tidur!"

"Mungkin iya, ya sudah ibu periksa dulu!" ia pun naik ke lantai dua memeriksa apakah anaknya itu sudah pulang apa belum. Ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan dilihatnya Inuyasha sedang tertidur, karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya, ia langsung menutup pintunya dan turun kembali ke bawah.

"Bagaimana bu?" Tanya Sessomaru.

"Dia ada di kamar, sedang tidur biarkan saja dia!"

Sessomaru tersenyum kecil kemudian menuju kamarnya dan tidur karena hari sudah malam.

Paginya Inuyasha bangun lebih pagi, sekitar pukul 6 pagi. Kebetulan saat ia turun baru ada ibunya yang sedang memasak sarapan. Ia pun menyapanya.

"Ohouyo ka-san, pagi sekali bangunnya?" Tanya Inuyasha.

"Ibu memang bangun jam segini setiap harinya, karena harus memasak sarapan. Kalau Inuyasha kenapa? Tumben bangun pagi lebih dulu dari sessomaru?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Cuma mau coba bangun pagi saja!"

"Sokka, ya sudah, mau membantu ibu memasak?"

"Baiklah!" tanpa banyak bicara Inuyasha membantu ibunya memasak. Sejak tadi Sessomaru memperhatikan mereka dari ruangan sebelah. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat adikknya itu sangat arab dengan ibunya sepagi ini. Padahal biasanya setiap kali bangun yang ia lakukan hanya menggerutu seperti orang bodoh.

Pukul 7 pagi sarapan sudah siap, seluruh anggota keluarga menuju ruang makan, kecuali Inuyasha, ia berangkat duluan menuju sekolah karena ia sudah sarapan roti lebih dulu dari yang lainya.

Sama seperti biasa Inuyasha menunjukkan aura yang sangat tidak enak dilihat. Di lampu merah zebra cross ia berpapasan dengan Kagome. Tidak bisanya dia melihat Kagome sepagi ini.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Inuyasha sepagi ini? Aku harus bertindak seperti apa?' omel Kagome dalam hati.

'Uh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menyapanya?' dengus Inuyasha dalam hati.

"O..ohouyo Inuyasha!"

"Ohouyo..bagaimana? kau sudah baikkan?"

"I..iya..aku sudah tidak apa-apa karena sudah istirahat seharian" mereka berdiem-dieman, tidak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan sampai seseorang datang.

"Yoo…Inuyasha..Kagome ohouyooo!" sapa seseorang dari arah seberang siapa lagi kalau bukan Kouga.

"Kouga-kun ohouyo!" kali ini Kagome menunjukkan senyumnya yang memikat itu. Kouga sedikit tersipu.

Inuyasha tidak suka melihat keakraban mereka berdua, maka ia terus cemberut.

"Hei, anjing bodoh kenapa wajahmu begitu? Mengganggu pemandangan!"

"Apa katamu? Kubunuh kau!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa WEEK!" balas Kouga sambil melebarkan mulutnya. Sementara Inuyasha dan Kouga bertengkar, Kagome hanya menyaksikan hal itu tanpa bicara.

"Yare..yare…mulai lagi deh mereka!"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah kedua orang bodoh itu terus mengeluarkan suara yang menyebabkan hampir setiap orang yang berada di dekat mereka memperhatikan mereka namun tidak dihiraukan. Kecuali 1 satu orang sejak tadi hanya memhela napas berkali-kali. Sungguh bising.

Sesampainya di sekolah, seperti murid kebanyakan mereka menyimpan sepatu di loker mereka dan menggantinya dengan sepatu sekolah, setelah itu menuju kelas masing-masing.

Mereka beriga berpisah di tempat itu, sebab kelas Inuyasha dengan Kouga berlawanan. Inuyasha dan Kagome masih berdiem-dieman. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Kagome angkat bicara.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hm?"

"Ano..? Apa kau menyadari sesuatu-"

"Apa yang mau kau katakan, cepat tidak perlu pake basa basi!" pinta Inuyasha.

"Aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka dengan kerenggangan hubungan di antara kita berdua! Aku pikir belakangan ini kita sudah jarang berbicara seperti dulu tidak pernah bermain, makan bersama atau yang lainnya. Apa kau merasakannya?"

"…" Inuyasha tidak menjawab.

"…" seperti biasa Kagome hanya menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ya..mungkin memang begitu!"

"Jadi..kau memang merasa begitu?" Kagome tampak senang dengan jawaban yang ia terima.

"Tapi…sepertinya memang itu yang terbaik!" kata Inuyasha sambil meninggalkan Kagome sendiri.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Inuyasha!"

Kagome kembali terisak, selalu begitu, jika kata-kata pedas mulai keluar dari mulut orang itu pasti dadanya selalu sakit. Kebetulan pagi itu belum banyak orang yang datang jadi tidak akan ada yang melihatnya menangis, kecuali Inuyasha dan Kouga.

Ia pun langsung kembali ke kelas, dilihatnya Inuyasha sedang bersandar di jendela dan melihat ke arah luar jendela. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. 'Apa Inuyasa juga merasakan hal yang sama saat melakukannya padaku? Apa yang dapat kulakukan agar hubungan ini kembali seperti dulu lagi?'

"Hei Kagome apa yang kau lakukan disana?" panggil seseorang dari belakangku dan ternyata dia Kouga.

"A..tidak apa-apa!"

"?..Hei kau!"

"Hm? Kau memanggilku serigala bodoh!"

"Apa katamu?-" sebelum membalas Inuyasha Kagome sudah menghalanginya.

"Sudahlah Kouga-kun tidak apa-apa, jangan hiraukan dia!"

Hari itu pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa, Inuyasha lebih memperhatikan pelajaran seperti biasa begitu pula dengan Kagome. Mereka berdua benar-benar sama sekali tidak berinteraksi satu sama lain.

Kagome mulai bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain, ia tidak pernah bersama-sama dengan Inuyasha lagi. Sedangkan Inuyasha sekarang sudah lebih senang menyendiri. Miroku dan yang lainnya bingung dengan perubahan sifatnya dari yang agresif menjadi penyendiri.

Kouga sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Oi..kau bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Kouga.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara dan ikut aku!"

Kouga mengajak Inuyasha menuju taman belakang, tempat ia selalu bersama Kagome dulu.

"Jadi mau apa kau membawa ku ke tempat ini?" Tanya Inuyasha.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!"

"?"

"Kenapa kau terus menghindari Kagome?"

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu kan? Kenapa kau harus ikut campur?"

"Tidak..hanya saja aku kasihan padanya, ia terus bersedih, dan semuanya gara-gara kau!"

"…! Setelah kupikir-pikir setiap kali masalahnya berhubungan dengan Kagome pasti kau selalu ikut campur, kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"!"

"Apa kau suka padanya?"

"I..itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah terserah padamu!"

Inuyasha meninggalkan Kouga tanpa banyak berbicara saat itu.

"Ka..kau juga kan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya?" teriak Kouga.

Ia hanya berbalik sebentar kemudian melanjutkan jalannya hingga menuju kelasnya.

'Fuuh..benar-benar menyusahkan..lagi pula aku melakukan hal in kan karena Kikyo yang meminta! Kalau tidak begitu aku juga tidak akan berakhir seperti ini!'

"Hei Inuyasha!" sahut seseorang dari belakangnnya.

"E..hai! Doushita Kagome!"

"Ti..tidak aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu!"

"?"

"Ma..mau tidak kau pergi ke taman bermain denganku?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mau tidak kalau tidak mau ya sudah!"

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa membalasnya sekarang bisa kau tunggu nanti?"

"AH..ya sudah! Permisi" kata Kagome sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. 'Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memenuhi permintaan ne-san! Aku tidak ingin hubungan ini berakhir!'

XxX

Saat itu pulang sekolah kebetulan Inuyasha berpapasan dengan Sango. Karena sekarang pikirannya sedang kacau ia memutuskan untuk bericara padanya.

"Oi..Sango!"

"Ohh..Inuyasha! Doushita?"

"Bisa temani aku sebentar?"

"?..Baiklah!"

"Sango apa yang kau ketahui tentang Kagome?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kagome-chan? Yaa dia anak yang ceria, menyenangkan dan mudah bergaul!"

"Sokka!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau yang paling dekat dengannya?"

"Tidak..hanya saja pikiranku sekarang sedang kacau!" sedikit ia diam dan kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya "Nee Sango…jika seseorang mengajak kita kencan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"…" sejenak ia berfikir. "Aku menerimanya, karena untuk mengajak seseorang begitu pasti membutuhkan keberanian yang besar!"

"Oooh! Nee..hari ini Kagome mengajakku untuk kencan ke taman bermain, menurutmu aku harus menerimanya atau tidak?"

"Terima saja…bukankah kau senang, Kagome itu gadis yang rapuh, pasti dia sering menangis…Kau suka padanya kan?"

"Su..suka sih..tapi aku dibebani sesuatu yang menyebabkanku tidak bisa berhubungan dengannya seperti biasa!"

"Kau harus menghilangkan pikiran itu..jika tidak kau akan kehilangan dirinya!"

"Hmm..haha..terima kasih Sango berbicara denganmu membuatku lebih percaya!"

"Ya sudah bagus lah kalau begitu! Ja-ne!"

Kemudian Inuyasha pulang, kini ia sudah yakin akan perasaannya. Saat sampai dirumah ia meletakkan tasnya Tanpa berganti pakaian dan langsung menuju rumah Kagome. Tanpa harus masuk ke rumahnya, dilihatnya Kagome baru pulang dari sekolah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung berbicara padanya.

"Kagome!" Kagome berbalik sangat ia tidak percaya dapat melihat Inuyasha di sana.

"Inuyasha! Doushita?"

"Kagome..ano..tentang ajakan mu itu!"

"Ajakan? Aah maksudmu itu kau tidak perlu menghi-" belum sempat Kagome menyelesaikan kata-katanya Inuyasha mencelanya.

"Aku terima!"

"A..apa? kau menerimanya?"

"Ya..ya sudah kutunggu ya di depan stasiun jam 10! Hari Minggu, jangan lupa ya!"

"Aaah..i..iya!" balas Kagome dengan senyum lebar. Inuyasha tersipu, ia merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini hilang telah kembali lagi.

'Kikyo gomen aku tidak bisa memenuhinya!'

Kini dua orang dengan aura menyedihkan itu berubah menjadi bunga yang berseri-seri. Senyum yang selama ini tidak dilihat kembali lagi. Senyum memikat itu selalu memberikan dukungan kepada orang yang melihatnya.

Kagome kembali ke kamarnya dan tertawa sendirian. Inuyasha pulang ke rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat kencannya dengan Kagome Minggu nanti.

Sangat kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Kouga.

"Yo..Inuyasha..kebetulan sekali ya kita bertemu di sini!"

"Ya..begitulah!"

"Woi..ini kepalaku yang rusak atau emang benar suasana hatimu sedang senang?"

"Aaah..aku sangat senang? Tapi emang benar begitu kan?"

"Oh..ya Inuyasha tentang pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya sepertinya aku memang…me..menyukai Ka..Kago..me" Inuyasha terbelalak, ia menunjukkan wajah datar pada Kouga. "A..apa?"

"A..tidak kok ya sudah kalau begitu!"

"Oke..karena aku juga sudah tahu akan perasaanmu aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Heee..coba saja kalau kau bisa mengambil dia dariku!"

"Akan ku hargai pernyataan perang dari mu ini!"

…**To be continued….**

Selesai juga chapter 5..capueeeeek banget niih nyelesaiin ceritanya. GAJEEE. Memang kadang-kadang menyebalkan juga sih bercerita seperti ini ( ya gak bercerita juga siih ) tapi kenapa yak kalau bikin kyk ginian tuh agak susah dan merepotkan. Tapi hal itu menyenangkan ya sudah. Please kasih saran dengan RnR.


	6. Chapter 6

**Will You Remember Me Again**

**Summary:**

Kagome dan Inuyasha kencan. Saat hari kencan Inuyasha menunggu lama karena Kagome yang terlalu lama memilih baju. Saat di taman bermain mereka bertemu dengan Sessomaru. Apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar?

**Chapter 6**

**First Time**

"_Oke..karena aku juga sudah tahu akan perasaanmu aku tidak akan kalah!"_

"_Heee..coba saja kalau kau bisa mengambil dia dariku!"_

"_Akan ku hargai pernyataan perang dari mu ini!"_

Inuyasha menerima pernyataan perang dari Kouga bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan Kouga mengambil Kagome darinya. Tetapi di balik kelakuan tegasnya itu, masih ada sesuatu yang menganjal di hatinya yaitu _permintaan Kikyo_. Hal itu sangat merisaukannya. Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak mematuhinya, tapi hal itu terus mengahantuinya _inuyasha jauhilah Kagome._

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia mondar mandir di kamarnya memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada hal itu. Sedangkan Kagome, ia sudah sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu meskipun Kikyo adalah kakaknya sekalipun. Saat Inuyasha masih serius memikirkan hal itu, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kagome telah duduk di kasurnya, melihatnya yang masih saja berwajah kecut.

Dalam arti Kagome sangat tidak suka dengan kelakuannya itu apa lagi sampai ia tidak meradari bahwa Kagome sudah ada sejak tadi. Akhir-akhir ini Kagome jadi lebih sering main ke rumah Inuyasha seperti yang ia lakukan saat masih kecil. Tapi sayangnya Kagome masih belum mengingat masa lalunya itu. Ia sudah tampak akrab dengan anggota keluarga Inuyasha.

Orang tua Inuyasha dan Sessomaru memang sedikit kaget dengan kelakuannya yang tampak malu-malu saat perkenalan waktu itu. Padahal dulu setiap datang pasti langsung teriak memanggil nama Inuyasha, padahal masih jam 5.30 pagi dan semuannya masih tidur. Setelah itu Inuyasha yang kaget bangun dan memarahi Kagome yang teriak-teriak di pagi hari. Lebih tepatnya masih subuh.

Sekarang giliran Kagome yang bete dan kesal abis-abisan karena sering di kacangin oleh Inuyasha yang tampaknya sangat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya Kagome memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya.

"Inuyasha!" panggilnya.

"…" ia tidak menjawab dan tambah aneh.

"Hei..Inuyasha!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Hm..hm..!" ia tambah aneh.

"Grrr..I..Inuyasha!" panggil Kagome lagi sambil menahan amarahnya.

"…Hm..Hm..oh Kagome ak~" belum sempat berkata-kata Kagome sudah menghantamnya duluan.

DUAAK

Kagome menendang Inuyasha tepat di punggungnya. Sangat tepat sehingga membuat Inuyasha meringis kesakitan.

"Apaan sih Kagome..sakit tah~" tidak sempat berkata lagi, ia ketakutan melihat wajah _devil _nya telah keluar. Tidak menyangka wajah manisnya dapat mengeluarkan aura devil yang begitu kuat, membuatnya beku di tempat.

"Ooo..sakit kah? Kalau begitu mari aku obati dengan pengobatan super cepat. Langsung hilang sakitnya! Marii" kata Kagome dengan wajah dan senyum licik.

"Aaa..ti..tidak kasih!" katanya sambil ketakutan. "Ja..jadi ada apa kau~..berurusan denganku?" lanjutnya dengan jarak yang agak jauh dari Kagome.

"Aku? Oh ya arena masalah tadi sampai lupa dengan hal itu." Ia sempat berfikir sejenak dan melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "Aku~"

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berbubah menjadi merah. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Namun Kagome berusaha untuk melawan rasa gugupnya itu.

"I..ini ten..tentang ajakanmu waktu itu~"

"Hm?" Inuyasha menatap Kagome dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"A..apakah kau benar-benar serius..mau mengajakku ken..kencaa..n?" tanyanya gugup.

"Memang bener kok, aku serius. Tapi~"

"Tapi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Mengajakmu itu bunuh keberanian besar. Soalnya takut di makan kalau janjinya tidak di penuhi. Aku juga sangat khawatir kalau aku tidak dapat datang maka aku akan dimakan juga!" ia mengatakannya dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan sedangkan Kagome yang tersipu-sipu, sedari tadi menahan kesal untuk menampar lelaki ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghajarnya sekali lagi.

DUAAAK

"Untuk apa itu lagi?" Inuyasha meringis kesakitan. Tapi kali ini pukulannya jauh lebih sakit. Untuk saat ini Kagome menendang pinggang Inuyasha sampai ia tidak dapat berdiri sangking kesakitan.

"Oooo..jadi pukulan yang sebelumnya memang belum memuaskan ya? Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik? Oh ya atau kau memang mau aku memakanmu? Kalau memang boleh akan kulakukan sekarang!" balas Kagome dengan senyuman, wajah menyeramkan, dan aura kejahatan yang sangat tebal.

"Go..gomen!" pintanya meminta maaf dengan tatapan memelas. Tapi Kagome tidak mempan dengan hal itu dan malah tambah menyeramkan. Sangkin ketakutannya, ia mencari cara untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi tampaknya ia tidak bisa. Karena semakin lama tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak akibat aura Kagome yang menakutkan.

"Ya sudah lah..jangan di pikirkan, aku meminta yang serius kali ini. Apa kau serius..mengajakku kencan?" tampaknya suasana hati Kagome sudah tenang akibat dari kemarahannya ia sudah tidak gugup lagi.

"…" Inuyasha berfikir sejenak. Berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak memancing kemarahan Kagome. "Ya tentu saja aku serius mengajakmu, memangnya aku mengajak siapa~" belum sempat Inuyasha menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kagome sudah keburu memeluknya.

"Arigatou…Inuyasha-kun"

"O..o!"

**Kagome POV**

BZZZT

CKIIT

"Akh…akh…"

"Ka..kagome doushita? Oooi!"

"Ukh..Aakh!" jerit Kagome. 'Itai..itai..itai…taskete…onegai..Inuyasha taskete!' riak Kagome dalam hati.

"_Inuyasha…!"_

Ukh..ini mulai mucul lagi, sekarang apa lagi?

"_Hei..hei Inuyasha mau tidak ke taman bermain bersamaku?"_

"_Hah? Taman bermain?" _

"_Hm..hmm mau kan? Kumohon" _

"_Tidak aku tidak mau!"_

"_Eeeh? Tidak mau? Ya sudah deh! Tidak apa-apa" _

"_Ya sudah deh, iya akan kutemani!" _

"_Honto? Arigatuo Inuyasha!" _

Inuyasha? Ter..ternyata benar…ini seperti waktu itu. Kalau begitu kalau tidak salah gadis itu adalah a..ku?

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tampaknya aku pingsan karena kejadian tadi. Kalau emang benar, apakah benar apa yang Inuyasha katakan saat itu kalau aku telah melupakan Inu..yasha?

Gelap, semuanya gelap aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Inuyasha..Inuyasha kamu di mana? Aku takut..tolong.

"Kagome!"

Suara Inuyasha..di mana dia?

"Kagome!"

Hah? Dengan reflek aku membuka mataku..ku lihat Inuyasha sedang duduk di sampingku memanggil namaku! Ku rasa tadi itu..mimpi. Mimpi yang cukup menakutkan. Apakah itu adalah suatu pertanda buruk?

"?" Tanya Inuyasha.

"I..Inu..ya..sha? balasku lemas.

"Oh Kagome daijobu? Taskata..!"

Wajah Inuyasha tampak pucat. Ada apa dengannya? "Inuyasha kau kenapa? Kau pucat!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Itu semua karena aku menghawatirkanmu tahu. Tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan bikin khawatir saja!"

Eh? Oh iya aku tadi pingsan, karena kejadian tadi. Hal itu sempat membuatku syok juga.

"Aah..kalau begitu..maaf!"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau tidur saja dulu. Nanti kau pingsan lagi deh seperti waktu itu"

"Waktu itu?"

"Ya waktu itu kau pingsan di taman, kau ingat tidak?"

Aaah..waktu itu di saat aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti hari ini. Setelah hari itu dan ditambah sekarang akhirnya aku mengerti..sepertinya aku memang telah melupakan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Tapi..tampaknya aku kehilangannya dan sulit untuk ku gapai lagi. Bagaimana ya cara menemukannya?

"Kagome?" Tanya Inuyasha dengan wajah dan nada bingung.

"Aaah aku tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah aku lebih baik pulang aku tidak mau merepotkanmu!" saat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku ada seseorang yang membuka pinu dan memasuki kamar. Hmm aha tampaknya ibu Inuyasha telah datang sambil membawa camilan. Kyaa saatnya untuk makan.

"Kagome, Inuyasha ini aku bawakan sedikit cemilan ayah baru saja pulang dari dinas dan membawakan oleh-oleh di makan ya!" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ara Kagome doushita? Kok wajahmu pucat?"

"Aaah..ini bukan apa-apa kok tenang saja!" jelasku berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" untuk sesaat ia mendekik ke arah Inuyasha dan berkata "Jika kau melakukan sesuatu kepada Kagome, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman lo! Jadi jangan berbuat sesuatu tanpa berfikir" katanya sambil tersenyum persis seperti yang kulakukan saat memarahi Inuyasha tadi.

"Ha..hai!" jawabnya tergagap.

Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan kami kembali berdua seperti semula.

"Ya sudah lebih baik kau pulang. Ja sayonara Inuyasha. Sampai bertemu besok!" kataku sambil meninggalkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa karena dia menarik tanganku. "Doushita Inuyasha?"

"Temani aku sebentar di sini!"

"Eh? Wuaah!"

Aku menutup mataku sesaat. Saat kubuka aku melihat posisiku dan Inuyasha sangat tidak enak. Aku berada di atas Inuyasha. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri tapi aku tidak bisa. Inuyasha memegang tanganku aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"A..ano Inuyasha bisa kah ka~" aku tidak dapat karena sesuatu menahan mulutku dan menguincinya. I..Inuyasha menciumku. Ada apa ini? "Mm..mm!"

Setelah 2 menit berlalu akhirnya Inuyasha melepaskan ciumannya. Aku tecegang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan. Tanpa kusadari aku menintikkan arti mata. Aku teringat bahwa itu adalah _'Ciuman pertamaku'_. Air mataku mulai meluap tapi kutahan aku berusaha untuk tidak membuat suasana menjadi lebih rumit.

"Ke..kenapa kau la..lakukan itu?" tanyaku dengan tubuh gemetar.

"…" ia tidak menjawab. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa dia lakukan hal itu?

"Inu~"

GREEEP

Saat aku hendak melanjutkan kata-kataku tiba-tiba Inuyasha memelukku.

"Kagome!"

"Eh?"

"AISHITERU!" 

…**To be continued….**

Wooooaa chapter 6 sudah update yaaa. Bagaimana? Menyenangkan kan? Maaf klo chapter kali ini lebih pendek. Soalnya aku mikir apa gak kita pisah aja ya antara kisah penenbakan Inuyasha sama saat kencan. Apa jadinya gak bagus? Tapi cukup menegangkan kan? Ya sudah kalau begitu see you all on next chapter.

Keep reading and pliis RnR.

I'll be waiting.

Sayounara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Will You Remember Me Again**

**Chapter 7**

**The Truth**

**Owaaa yang chapter kali ini aku buat cukup panjang, soalnya di chapter sebelumnya pendek sekali kan? Makanya kali ini kubuat lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Ya sudah…selamat membaca ya semoga menghibur.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.  
><strong>

**Part 1**

"_Kagome...Aishiteru!"_

'Tak dapat kupercaya Inuyasha…menciumku. Apa lagi ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Bagaimana ini? Kalau begini terus aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya. Padahal aku sudah bersemangat sekali pada kencan kami…?...Bersemangat? Kenapa aku bisa bersemangat? Inuyasha kan temanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Siapa saat ini yang dapat kumintai tolong?..oh ya mungkin aku dapat meminta tolong pada ibu!' kata Kagome dalam hati.

Kagome beranjak dari kasurnya berjalan ke arah pintu membukanya dan pergi ke lantai bawah menemui ibunya. Dilihatnya sedang memasak makan malam bersama dengan Kikyo.

"Ka-san?" panggil Kagome.

"Ah..Kagome. Doushita?" Tanya ibunya.

"Aku ingin minta tolong pada ibu sebentar!" kata Kagome dengan wajah sedikit lemas.

"Baiklah…Kikyo tunggu sup nya matang kemudian rebus sayurnya ya!" pinta ibunya kepada Kikyo.

"Hai..ka-san!" balas Kikyo.

Kemudian Kagome mengajak ibunya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia sempat berdiam diri sebentar sehingga membuat ibunya sedikit khawatir.

"Kagome..sebenarnya kau membawa ibu kesini untuk apa? Ibu harus memasak dulu…"

"Ka-san!"

"Hm?"

"Jika seseorang yang telah kita anggap sebagai teman yang sangat berarti bagi kita, hubungan persahabatannya sangat dekat pasti akan membahagiakan kan?" kata Kagome sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa bila teman berarti itu tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu yang berada di luar kondrat kita dan membuat kita kelimpungan itu disebut sebagai apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu katakan? Dan apa sesuatu itu?" Tanya ibunya agak bingung.

"Seperti dia mencium kita dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai kita" jelasnya dengan kepala tertunduk sedih.

"Eh? Apa tujuanmu menanyakan hal ini pada ibu?"

"Ibu tahu kan, Inuyasha adalah teman baikku saat ini. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menyapaku sedangkan anak-anak yang lain menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. Bahkan Inuyasha sampai berteriak meneriakan namaku saat pertama aku pindah ke sekolah ini!" kali ini Kagome benar-benar hampir menintikkan air matanya.

"…" ibunya hanya duduk diam mendengar keluh kesah anaknya itu. 'Jadi..dia belum ingat ya?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Setelah kejadian itu aku merasa menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Bahkan aku sampai banyak bergantung padanya. Dia sangat baik terhadapku. Tapi…"

"?"

"Aku banyak mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh. Seperti saat aku berdua dengan Inuyasha sesuatu seperti datang dan memenuhi pikiranku. Bisa dibilang mirip dengan sejumlah ingatan. Dari yang kudengar saat Inuyasha berbicara dengan Kouga, teman semasa SMP ku di Hokkaido aku mendengar mereka berkata bahwa aku mengalami amnesia…"

"!" ia tersentak dan berfikir 'Apa keadaan akan membaik kembali?'

"Apakah itu benar ka-san?" Tanya Kagome tampa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kagome…itu.." Ibu Kagome berusaha untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya bu. Aku mohon" kali ini Kagome menatap wajah ibunya itu, sangat dalam.

"Kagome.."

"Kumohon..!" minta Kagome sekali lagi.

"Hhh...maaf ibu tidak bisa dan kata-kata Inuyasha dan Kouga belum tentu benar. Jangan terlalu mudah percaya Kagome" balasnya sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu ka-san, kalau kata-kata mereka memang tidak benar kenapa aku memiliki kenangan semasa kecil dengan Inuyasha di kepalaku dan aku tidak mengingatnya sekarang? Apakah itu bukti ka-san? Kalau aku tidak pernah mengenal Inuyasha semasa kecil kenapa aku selalu melihat kebersamaan ini beserta dengan Sessomaru?"

'Sessomaru?' Kagome berfikir sejenak.

Ia ingat beberapa lagi sekarang, dalam ingatan itu ia melihat sesuatu yang telah memberikannya jawaban. Sebuah janji, tapi janji itu agak buram. Tidak terlalu jelas. ia menintikkan air matanya. Ia sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Ibunya memang tahu kebenaran tapi, untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin Kagome mengetahuinya. Untuk saat ini.

"Gomen Kagome, ibu ingin membantu tapi ibu tidak bisa" balasnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dan berkata sesuatu pada Kagome "Ibu tidak menginginkan apa-apa dari Kagome tapi ibu ingin Kagome bahagia itu saja. Jika pilihan yang Kagome buat berasal dari hati Kagome sendiri, baiklah demi kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri seorang ibu rela mempertaruhkan segalanya!" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Kagome yang merasa terharu akan perkataan ibunya itu langsung berlari menuju pelukan ibunya yang selalu menghangatkan dirinya saat sedang sedih.

"Arigatuo..ka-san!"

"Anything for you darling!" balasnya lagi sambil mengelus kepala Kagome. "Baiklah kalau tidak keberatan, ibu harus kembali memasak makan malam. Kalau tidak kita tidak bisa makan!"

"Baiklah..aku bantu ya bu!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm…oke!"

Kemudian mereka turun ke bawah. Mereka berniat membantu Kikyo yang sedari tadi memasak sendirian. Tadinya. Saat mereka turun ke bawah, makan malam sudah tertata rapi di atas meja beserta piring, sendok garpu dan minum untuk seluruh keluarga mereka.

"Ibu lama sekali sih. Sudah selesai kubuatkan. Tadi Souta juga ikut membantu. Ya sudah ayo kita makan. Souta panggil kakek!" pinta Kikyo kepada adik kecilnya.

"Hai..Kikyo ni-sama!" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Souta kembali bersama dengan kakek. Mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing. Makan bersama, bercanda tawa. Tadi Kagome dan Souta sempat bertengkar karena berebut ayam goreng. Kikyo dan ibunya hanya tertawa melihat aksi mereka. Seperti biasa kakek mengeluarkan barang-barang aneh-aneh lagi, seperti lidah naga. Saat ditawari pada Kikyo dan Kagome, seperti biasa mereka mengobrol untuk menghindari pemberian kakek yang tampak mencurigakan.

Pukul 8 malam mereka selesai. Kagome dan Kikyo mesih mengobrol sambil menonton TV, sebelum itu mereka membantu ibu mereka mencuci piring bekas makan tadi. Souta mengerjakan pr, dan kakek berada di gudang memberesi barang-barangnya.

Sekitar pukul 9 malam, mereka semua pergi ke kamar mereka dan tidur untuk menyiapkan hari esok. Dari semua itu Kagome masih terjaga, memikirkan kata-kata ibunya tadi sore. Dia sangat senang mendengar hal itu hatinya jadi lebih tenang setelah megetahui bahwa ada orang yang mendukungnya. Tapi seharusnya dia tidak perlu khawatir karena seorang ibu tidak akan membiarkan anaknya bersedih.

Namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya kebingungan, yaitu pernyataan Inuyasha.

"Apa yang dapat kulakukan saat bertemu dengannya ya?" Tanya Kagome pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bertemu dengan siapa?" Tanya seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Ka-san…oh bukan siapa-siapa kok!"

"Kagome..kau bisa terbuka pada ibu. Jika masalah kita kita syaringkan pada orang lain, nanti rasanya akan lebih baik! Nah..ayo ceritakan pada ibu!"

"Baiklah…ini tentang tadi siang.."

"Maksudmu tentang Inuyasha yang mencium dan menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Ko..kok ka-san tahu?"

"Tentu saja dong..seorang ibu harus mengerti anaknya sendiri dari orang lain!"

"Mmm…ya…aku masih bingung akan hal itu…menerimannya atau menolak!"

"Terima saja"

"Eh? Kan sudah kukatakan pada ka-san kalau Inuyasha kalau kami hanya teman baik"

"Terus..itu hanya pada kau saja. Tapi Inuyasha memandangmu dengan tatapan lain. Ia menatapmu sebagai wanita bukan hanya sekedar teman! Kau juga menyayanginya kan? Ibu tahu hal itu. Sebab kau pernah mengatakannya pada ibu!"

"Eh? Mu..mungkin benar juga sih, tapi aku belum siap mental untuk menerimanya, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku kesulitan!" jelas Kagome.

"Itu yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta Kagome!" ia sempat tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jatuh cinta. Ya..saat kau memikirkannya kau akan merasa terganggu, senang, beribu-ribu perasaan akan kau rasakan saat kau memikirkan seseorang yang telah masuk ke hatimu. Jadi kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya lebih baik kau pikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Ya sudah, sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur. Oyasumi Kagome!" katanya sambil mengecup kening Kagome.

"Oyasumi nasai Ka-san!"

Kemudian Kagome tertidur. Ibunya mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Kagome kini tertidur sangat pulas. Lebih pulas dan tenang jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"_Oyasumi Kagome!"_

"_Oyasumi Inuyasha!"_

"_Oh ya..Inuyasha…kau pernah tidak menyukai seseorang?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Ya..tidak kenapa-kenapa sih cuma mau bertanya saja!"_

"_Pernah..dan bisa dibilang aku sudah merasakannya!"_

"_Siapa orang itu?"_

"_Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, dia selalu menjagaku!"_

'Seseorang? Siapa dia?'

**~Skip Time~**

Keesokan harinya Kagome bangun seperti biasa, saat ia bangun seluruh kelurganya sudah berada di meja makan bersiap untuk sarapan. Sekitar pukul 6.30 pagi ia berangkat sekolah. Di jalan ia bertemu dengan Inuyasha. Ia tidak kelimpungan atau gugup karena hatinya sudah siap menghadapinya.

"Ohaoyou Inuasha!" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"O..o..Ohaoyou!" balasnya dengan nada datar tapi agak bergetar.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekolah sama-sama!"

Sepanjang perjalanan suasana hening. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Kagome tidak ingin memecahkan suasana tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan.

"Inuyasha..tentang pernyataanmu waktu itu..apakah kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Apa harus kujawab lagi? Aku sudah melakukan hal itu tapi kau masih menganggapnya tidak serius?"

"Bukan begitu aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, apakah perasaan yang kau rasakan sama denganku!"

"…" Inuyasha hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan!"

"?"

"Aku akan memberimu jawaban saat kta kencan nanti!"

"…" Inuyasha menatapnya dengan wajah bingung tapi mengerti maksudnya. "Oke..kutunggu jawabanmu. Tapi ingat kita bertemu di depan stasiun pukul 10. Ingat itu!"

"Oke!"

Hati itu hari Jumat pelajaran berjalan seperti biasanya. Suasana hati Kagome sudah lebih tenang. Tapi terjadi suatu masalah, Kouga mendekati Kagome. Inuyasha sangat marah akan hal itu namun Kagome sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Meskipun orang lain mendekatinya ia tetap tidak berubah pikiran bahwa ia sudah mencintai dia seorang.

"Hei kau serigala bodoh..lepaskan tanganmu dari Kagome cepat sekarang!" omel Inuyasha pada Kouga.

"Terserah aku dong!" balas Kouga pada Inuyasha dengan tatapan menjengkelkan.

"Ya dia benar Inuyasha. Biarkan saja, aku sama sekali tidak terganggu kok. Kau tenang saja!" jawab Kagome menjelaskan.

Hari itu tampaknya Kagome lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sango, ia banyak bertanya padanya mengenai apa yang harus ia katakana jika ingin menjawab pernyataan Inuyasha.

"Ne…Sango apa yang harus ku jawab saat kencan dengan Inuyasha Minggu nanti?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku. Itu sih terserah padamu. Kau mau jawab apa itu pasti adalah sesuatu yang akan kau berikan padanya, tidak seharusnya kau bertanya padaku. Yang penting jawabannya berasal dari hati nuranimu. Ya kan?" kata Sango sambil tersenyum.

"Ya..arigatou Sango-chan!" Kagome membalas senyumannya.

Pelajaran berakhir dengan bel pelajaran usai. Semua murid pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Kagome langsung berlari menuju rumahnya, tampaknya ia tergesa-gesa karena ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Tadaema!" sapa Kagome pada ibunya.

"Okaeri!" balas ibunya.

Tampaknya saat itu ia sendiri di rumah karena Kikyo dan Souta ada kegiatan ekstra sedangkan kakek sedang periksa kesehatan di rumah sakit.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di kamar mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju formal mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari lemarinya dan menulis sesuatu.

_Rencana kencan hari Minggu tanggal x bulan x di Taman bermain Pusat kota._

Tampaknya ia sedang menulis sesuatu yang bisa dibilang sebagai rencananya saat kencan nanti. Mulai dari baju hingga akhir. Untuk baju ia berencana untuk pergi ke kota dan membeli baju. _Mungkin aku akan mengajak Sango untuk menemaniku belanja _pikirnya.

Hari Sabtu pagi pukul 8

Pagi itu kota tampak sepi, tidak biasanya setiap Sabtu kota pasti akan ramai tapi tidak kali ini. Hanya beberapa orang yang dapat dilihat di dalam kota. Mungkin pada malas jalan-jalan ya?

"Sango-chan menurutmu yang mana yang lebih bagus?" sahut seorang gadis sambil menunjukan 2 baju long drees dan potongan kepada temannya. Yang satu long drees berwarna polkadot berbintik-bintik warna merah dengan gambar pita di bagian bawah baju. Yang satu lagi baju potongan dengan atasan bergambar bunga berwarna _pink_ dengan background berwarna merah keungu-unguan dan rok di atas lutut berwarna merah.

"Menurutku jika kau ingin pergi ke Taman Bermain sebaiknya pake baju yang ini!" balasnya sambil menunjuk t-shirt dan skirt itu.

"Oke menurutku juga yang ini lebih bagus. Yosh..ayo aku bawa ke kasir aku mau bayar!" kata gadis bernama Kagome itu.

Setelah selesai Kagome dan Sango mampir ke sebuah café untuk beristrirahat sebentar. 1 jam kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebelum kembali ke rumah. Mereka pergi ke sebuah taman yang pemandangannya menuju arah laut. Sore itu benar-benar indah, mereka melihat indahnya matahari terbenam. Hinggal malam pukul 7 mereka baru pulang.

"Arigatou Sango-chan, karena mau menemaniku hari ini berbelanja!"

"Tidak apa-apa , aku juga senang! Ja..Kagome aku pukang dulu! Sayonara!"

"Sayonara!" balas Kagome sambil melambaikan tangan.

CLEK

"Tadaema!"

"Okaeri!" sapa Kikyo pada Kagome.

"Eh…Kikyo ne-san kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada Kikyo.

"Ya sudah lah sekarang kan sudah malam!"

"Ooh..soalnya kulihat beberapa hari ini sepertinya Kikyo ne-san memiliki banyak tugas!"

"Ya..begitulah..akhur-akhir ini memang repot, sudah ada tugas kelas ditambah lagi dengan urusan OSIS!" kata Kikyo menggerutu.

"Hahaha..Kikyo ne-san pasti dapat membagi waktu kan?"

"Tentu saja…tapi coba kau pikir-pikir kembali..pulang sekolah harus pergi mengunjungi Naraku sensei untuk laporan kelas, lantas aku harus ke ruang OSIS untuk rapat, belum lagi aku harus ke sana kemari, mengurusi hal lain pusing kepalaku!" katanya mengeluh.

"Ya sudah..lebih baik ne-san tidur lebih cepat saja, sambil ku sediakan pengharum Helensed, itu pengharum yang dapat menghilangkan rasa lelah juga dapat membuat pikiran terasa lebih relax. Tapi Helensed sangat langka jadi jangan banyak-banyak ya nanti habis, itu favorite ku" jelas Kagome.

"Ya..aku juga sebenarnya tidak memerlukannya, sudahlah tidak apa-apa aku mau tidur!" balasnya sambil berjalan menuju tangga. "Lebih baik kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri sebelum mencemaskan orang lain!"

Kagome hanya memandangnya lurus. 'Mungkin memang benar apa kata Kikyo ne-san, aku terlalu mencemaskan orang lain padahal diriku sendiri saja masih parah…! Ya sudahlah aku harus tidur juga meskipun ini bukan waktunya untuk tidur, lebih baik kusiapkan tenaga untuk besok!" katanya dalam hati.

**Part 2**

Hari yang dijanjikan datang. Saat ini adalah hati yang sangat berarti bagi Kagome. Ia tengah sedang tertidur pulas padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30.

Mari kita hitung mundur, mungkin saatnya sangat tepat 5…4…3…2…1…KYAAAAAAAA.

"Bagaimana ini? Sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh aku akan terlambat, padahal aku berencana tidur cepat akan dapat bersiap-siap tapi malah telat!" dengan cepat Kagome membuka piama nya, mengambil handuk kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar, dengan cepat memakai baju yang ia beli bersama Sango kemarin dan turun menuju ruang makan.

"Oh..ohoyou…Kagome kau bangun siang hari ini dan..ah kau mau kemana? Rapi sekali?" Tanya ibunya padanya.

"Aku mau pergi bersama teman…mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang malam. Ja..ne!" kata Kagome sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah "Iterekimasu!"

"Iterasai!" balas ibunya.

TAP TAP

Kagome berlari secepat mungkin, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 "Aku harus bergegas, kalau tidak aku akan terlambat cukup lama!"

Sementara di depan stasiun, Inuyasha sudah menunggu Kagome selama 10 menit, ia menggerutu kesal

"Kemana sih Kagome, sudah kubilang jangan terlambat, dasar bodoh!"

TRIIT

Handphonenya berdering, saat ia melihatnya ternyata e-mail dari Kagome isinya tertulis

_Inuyasha..maaf hari ini aku telat!_

Cukup singkat tapi, dapat membuat seorang Inuyasha mengamuk habis-habisan. Kemudian Inuyasha membanting handphonenya "Sial…kalau telat bilang dulu dong!"

"Hah..hah…!" terdengar sesuatu dari arah belakang ternyata dia Kagome yang tampaknya terengah-engah karena berlarian. "Inuyasha gomen…aku telat!"

_Maaf? Hanya itukah yang dapat kau katakan setelah membuatku menunggu di sini hampir setengah jam?_ Amarahnya tidak dapat ia tahan tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya agar tidak mengacau acara ini.

Karena menahan amarah, wajahnya tampak sedikit cemberut. Inuyasha sempat melirik kearah Kagome, ini sangat mengejutkan sama sekali tidak ada wajah bersalah sama sekalidi wajahnya.

Sebaliknya Kagome yang merasa diperhatikan melirik ke arah Inuyasha dengan cepat Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan oleh Kagome.

"Ukh..sudahlah hentikan aura mengerikan ini, hari ini kan hari yang cukup penting? Hari ini adalah hari kita kencan. Masa mau cemberut seharian?" jelas Kagome dengan wajah seperti _nge-bos._

Inuyasha hanya terkikik kecil, melihat tingkah laku lucunya itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" balasnya lagi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok, sudahlah ayo kita pergi" kata Inuyasha sambil menarik tangannya.

Mereka berjalan menuju stasiun, menaiki kereta langsung menuju taman bermain. Sementara Inuyasha mengantri untuk membeli tiket, Kagome melesat entah kemana. Untuk beberapa menit Inuyasha tidak menyadarinya.

"Kagome kau tunggu di sana dulu, aku akan membeli tiket untuk kita berdua!"

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Saat Inuyasha berbalik tdak ada Kagome di sana.

'Pergi kemana dia?' pikir Inuyasha.

"KYAAAAA!" terdengar suara teriakan Kagome dari arah belakang.

"Kagome!" sungguh sial, rasa khawatir itu hilang begitu saja berganti dengan rasa jengkel. Ia melihat Kagome berlari menuju arah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal siapa lagi kalau bukan Sango dan Miroku.

Kagome tampak senang. Jauh lebih senang jika dibandingkan dengan saat ia bersama dengannya. Rasa jengkel itu meluap keluar dengan sendirinya. Tadinya ia akan menahan rasa kesalnya jauh-jauh tapi untuk saat ini dia rasa tidak ada gunanya menahan itu.

"Hoi kalian!" teriak Inuyasha.

"Ah..Inuyasha kita bertemu di sini!" balas Miroku dengan wajah jaimnya.

BLETAK

Inuyasha memukul kepala Miroku sangat keras.

"Untuk apa itu?" ringis Miroku.

"Itu pembalasan karena kau telah mengambil Kagome!" balas Inuyasha dengan aura devil menyengat.

"Bukan salahku. Dia berlari karena melihat Sango dia saja tidak sadar aku ada di sini!" katannya berusaha membela diri.

"Oh, aku tidak percaya padamu~!"

"Inuyasha hentikan, jangan sakiti Miroku!" teriak Kagome dari samping.

"Jadi kau lebih membela laki-laki mesum ini hah?" tanyanya terbawa amarah.

"Ya..kau yang salah jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membela Miroku. Sebab kau yang salah karena memukulnya tanpa sebab!" tegas Kagome.

"Oh..jadi begitu ya? Baiklah kencan hari ini dibatalkan, aku akan pulang!" kata Inuyasha sambil berbalik.

"Huh..tidak apa-apa sebab masih ada Sango-chan jadi aku akan bermain dengannya!" jelasnya lagi. "Ya kan Sango-chan?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Sango bersemangat.

"Ayo Sango-chan!" kata Kagome sambil mengandeng tangan Sango.

"Tch…ya sudah mulai saat ini aku tidak akan membantumu lagi!" teriak Inuyasha dari belakang.

"Sango-chan kau mau main apa?" Tanya Kagome pada Sango, pura-pura tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Inuyasha.

"Ah..bagaimana kalau roller coaster?" mereka berdua terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke arah laki-laki yang mereja ajak tadi.

Muka Inuyasha menjadi merah karena kesal, Miroku yang sedari tadi duduk di lantai mengusap kepalanya ikut berdiri dan berdiri di samping Inuyasha.

"Ya sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau mereka sudah bersama akan sulit dipisahkan!" jelas Miroku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah jengkel.

"Maksudku, di sekolah itu mereka dikenal dengan kedekatan mereka, di mana ada Sango pasti ada Kagome! Bagitu maksudku!"

"Bukankah mereka tidak dekat?" Inuyasha kebingungan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kalau Kagome dan Sango berteman sejak TK tapi sejak SMP mereka berpisah!"

"Kau tahu kan masalah Kagome?"

"Tentu saja! Aku juga sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa langsung dekat!"

Inuyasha memandang Miroku, Inuyasha berfikir memang benar juga baru bertemu kok sudah bisa dekat apa dia sudah mengingat sesuatu lagi? _Mungkin sesuatu hal akan terjadi lagi, lebih baik kuperhatikan mereka berdua…Kagome…akankah kau mengingatku kembali? _Pikir Inuyasha.

Selama berjam-jam Kagome dan Sango bermain sampai lupa waktu. Inuyasha dan Miroku yang merasa ditinggalkan hanya mengikuti kemana mereka pergi. Awalnya Miroku akan pergi bermain bersama dengan Sango tapi karena pertemuan antara Kagome dan Sango menyebabkan mereka terpaksa berpisah, sama halnya juga dengan Inuyasha.

Mereka terus bermain tanpa henti, Inuyasha dan Miroku yang mengikuti mereka tampak kelelahan mencari mereka yang terus-terusan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Oi Miroku!"

"Hn?"

"Kalau bagini terus akan berdampak buruk bagi kita!"

"Ya..benar juga..tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau sudah begini yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu atau mereka akan marah!"

"…" Inuyasha berfikir sejenak. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Setelah beberapa menit berfikir akhirnya muncul juga ide cemerlang. "Oi Miroku kemarikan telingamu sebentar!"

"?" Miroku mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Inuyasha, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Miroku.

"Bagus juga idemu. Tapi apa itu bisa? Bukankah akan sulit membuat mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Miroku agak ragu.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku ya? Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau tunggu saja seperti orang bodoh!" Saat mereka sedang berbincang Kagome dan Sango datang pada mereka

"Eh..Inuyasha..Miroku kami lapar! Bantu aku cari makanan!" perintah Kagome, Sango mengikutinya di sampingnya.

_Enak sekali bicaranya_ pikir mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka berjalan berkeliling mencari makanan, di dekat poci-poci ada toko ramen yang kebetulan sepi. Mereka berjalan ke sana, namun saat mereka tanya ternyata ramennya sudah habis. Kecewa sekali.

Mereka berkeliling lagi semua tempat telah penuh, kios-kiosnya sangat ramai. Sulit mencari makanan siang itu. Setelah mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah kios, di sana tertulis Takoyaki makanan bola-bola gurita.

"Ah..kalau makan itu kan tidak kenyang, kami lapar sekali niih!" keluh Kagome.

"Mau bagaimana lagi yang lain antriannya sangat panjang. Bagaimana kalau kita beli beberapa, beli saja agak banyak, untuk ngisi perut saja!" anjur Sango.

"Ya..kurasa lebih baik begitu dari pada tidak ada sama sekali! Ayo kau pilih yang mana!" kata Inuyasha sambil mendelik ke arah Kagome.

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke sana sebelum ramai!" ajak Miroku.

"Huuh..baiklah ayo!" kata Kagome berat hati.

Akhirnya merekapun membeli Takoyaki 3 porsi. Memang tidak terlalu mengenyangkan tapi cukup untuk mengisi tenaga sampai malam. Mereka mencari tempat duduk untuk beristirahat sejenak, untungnya di sekitar kios itu terdapat sebuah bangku yang cukup untuk 4 orang. Tapi Inuyaha dan Miroku tidak duduk karena menurut mereka yang lebih butuh istirahat itu adalah Kagome dan Sango.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, langit sudah agak gelap, tempat itu sudah mulai sepi. Kali ini mereka memilih untuk berjalan menikmati udara malam yang sejuk. Kebetulan malam itu pukul 7 akan diadakan pertunjukkan kembang api. Kagome dan Sango memutuskan untuk manaiki _Ferris Wheel _bersama, tapi masing-masing dari mereka ditarik oleh Inuyasha dan Miroku.

Inuyasha dan Kagome naik lebih dulu, Miroku dan Sango menyusul. Kagome agak kecewa karena tidak bisa menaiki feriis wheel dengan Sango. Tapi ada juga rasa senang. Sulit diprediksi.

"Yaaa…tidak bisa naik dengan Sango-chan deh!" sesalnya.

"…" Inuyasha hanya memandang keluar jendela memangdang indahnya pemandangan malam.

"Hei..Inuyasha tidak adakah yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak.." jawabnya singkat.

"…" Kagome sempat diam sejenak.

"Kupikir aku akan mengalami hal yang menyenangkan denganmu tapi malah jadi begini!" lanjut Kagome.

"Bukankah kau yang mau bermain dengan Sango tadi pagi?" balas Inuyasha tanpa beralih pada Kagome.

"Aku tahu hal itu tapi…"

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya…kau tahu Inuyasha tadi saat bermain bersama dengan Sango-chan aku melihat sesuatu lagi!"

"…"

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang menyadarkan aku akan suatu hal yang sangat berarti bagiku"

"Sesuatu seperti apa?"

"Sesuatu seperti bahwa aku…suk…"

"?"

"Kalau…aku suk…suk…"

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

_Aku tidak bisa begini, aku harus tegar. Harus kukatakan bahwa aku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya _kata Kagome dalam hati.

"Aku mau mengatakan bahwa aku juga suka Inuyasha!" katanya pelan.

"Eh? Apa katamu? Aku tidak dengar!" Tanya Inuyasha.

GRRR

"Ah..tolong jangan marah! Kumohon!" Inuyasha hatuh dan duduk di di lantai.

Kagome berdiri menghadap Inuyasha dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kagome jongkok dan memeluknya.

"Kubilang aku suka padamu bodoh!" jelas Kagome.

"Haahahaha aku tadi dengar, hanya saja ingin mendengarnya lagi. Hm..aku sudah tahu itu sejak lama!"

"Pasti…sejak 5 tahun lalu kan? Kini aku ingat semuanya! Dari awal kita bertemu hingga perpisahan kita!"

"…" Inuyasha tersenyum "Perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah tentangmu, dari sikapmu yang menyebalkan dulu hingga kau menunjukkan sikap manismu!"

Kagome memeluk Inuyasha erat dan Inuyasha membalasnya.

"Aishiteru Kagome!"

Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka mendekat, terus mendekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Di bawah cahaya bulan terang dan bunyi kembang api, sepasang pasangan sejoli berciuman di dalam kincir raksasa.

"Selamanya aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kagome!"

OWARI

Kyaaaa ceritanya sudah selesai bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Chapter terakhir juga cerita terpanjang. Yang sudah ngeriviem makasih banget ya khususnya untuk seorang temanku yang selama ini ngedukung cerita ini.

Cerita yang kubuat susah-susah buat ini akhirnya selesai juga, gak sabar deh untuk buat cerita yang lain. Ya sudah sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah membaca semoga menghibur!

Oh ya ada 1 pesan lagi meskipun ini sudah selesai tapi akan ada 1 chapter lagi sebagai penutupnya. Ditunggu yaaaaa

Sayounara!

Sampai jumpa lagi.


	8. Chapter 8 Epilog

**Will You Remember Me Again**

**Chapter 8**

**Epilog**

**Yap kali ini sebagai prolog akan mengakhiri cerita ini. Untuk prolog, di sini akan lebih banyak menceritakan tentang Kikyo. Bagaimana perasaannya dan seluruh rahasia yang selama ini dia pendam. Tapi tentu saja epilog akan tetap ada. Sori kalau prolognya lebih sedikit, tapi yang penting semuanya bahagia. Enjoy.**

Saat itu Kagome dan seluruh keluarganya dan keluarga Inuyasha sedang berkumpul untuk merayakan sebuah pesta.

"Syukurlah Kagome dan Inuyasha akhirnya pacaran!" sahut Ibu Kagome.

"Arigatou ka-san!" balas Kagome.

"Mama sangat senang saat mendengar Kagome dan Inuyasha pacaran. Apa lagi Kagome yang dulu sudah kembali!" sahutnya gembira.

"Hahahaha ka-san bisa saja. Aku dan dulu sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya!" Kagome tersenyum mendengar perkataan ibunya itu.

"Tentu tante, Kagome yang dulu dan sekarang tidak ada bedanya. Yang beda hanya sikap menyeramkannya saja!" ejek Inuyasha.

Kagome memukul pelan kepala Inuyasha. Saat itu suasana sangatlah gembira. Perjalanan yang selama ini mereka tempuh sudah lurus. Namun ada satu orang yang masih berwajah murung. Kikyo.

"Kikyo ne-san kau kenapa?" Tanya Kagome kepada kakaknya itu.

"Ah…aku tidak apa-apa kok tenang saja! Oh ya Kagome pengharum Helensed yang kau punya masih ada tidak? Aku capek sekali nih!" sahut Kikyo.

"Tentu..tapi ingat jangan pakai banyak-banyak, ini langka!" balas Kagome sambil memperingatkan kakaknya itu.

"Ya..ya aku masih ingat!"

Kemudian Kikyo pergi menuju taman belakang ia duduk di sebuah kursi di depan kolam ikan kecil. Dan saat itulah Sessomaru datang padanya.

"Kau berbohong lagi ya Kikyo!" Tanya Sessomaru.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya aneh.

"Tadi sebenarnya kau _ada apa-apa _kan? Kau berbohong pada perasaanmu lagi. Bukankah perasaanmu sudah kau tahan selama 5 tahun bahkan hampir 6 tahun! Apakah kau tidak dapat jujur pada perasaanmu?" tegas Sessomaru.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Jika melihat Kagome tersenyum seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa mengambilnya dari sisi Kagome? Itu akan sangat menyakitkan baginya juga padaku! Meskipun aku bahagia, tapi kalau Kagome kehilangan senyumnya gara-gara aku untuk apa aku memiliki kebahagiaan?" lanjutnya sedih.

"Jadi meskipun akan menyakitkan bagi mu itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu..selama ini aku menahan perasaanku karena aku yakin pasti hari ini akan datang!"

"Jadi kau sudah mengira bahwa Kagome akan memperoleh ingatannya kembali?"

"Aku tidak yakin tapi, kembali atau tidak Inuyasha tetap akan mengejarnya. Sebab Kagome sangat berarti baginya!" tumpuk Kikyo lagi, kali ini perasaannya benar-benar terbawa suasana. Biasanya Kikyo tidak pernah menangis ataupun menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar serius.

"Ya sudah lah jika itu memang yang kau inginkan, terserah kamu! Apapun jawabanmu kau harus tetap melangkah maju!" Sessomaru mengusap kepalanya. Hati Kikyo sudah mulai tenang.

"Terima kasih Sessomaru…"

"?"

"Karena selama ini telah mendengar keluh kesahku!" sahut Kikyo bahagia.

"Tentu saja!" balas Sessomaru.

Kikyo kini duduk sendirian, beberapa saat kemudian, Kagome datang sambil tersenyum membawa sebuah cup cake kesukaan Kikyo. Kikyo hanya memperhatikannya sambil berpikir _bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya. Yang berarti bagiku hanya dia. Senyumnya selalu menghiburku yang kesepian dulu. Dia yang selalu menghapus air mataku, ia yang selalu bermain denganku dan membacakan cerita padaku. Kini yang dapat kulakukan hanya mendukungnya agar mencapai kebahagiaan yang setimpal seperti apa yang dia berikan padaku dulu._

Sambil berfikir Kikyo mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata pada diri sendiri _Akan ku lakukan apapun demi membuatnya terus tersenyum_. Setelah berfikir seperti itu Kikyo tersenyum.

"Kikyo ne-san ini kubawakan cup cake kesukaan Kikyo ne-san. Kebetulan ibu membelinya cuma satu dan ini special untuk Kikyo ne-san!" kata Kagome sambil menyerahkan 1 cup kue itu dan tersenyum.

_Tak mungkin selamanya. Aku akan menyalahkan diriku jika aku kehilangan senyum berharga itu _Kikyo berpikir untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum. Senyum itu hampir mirip dengan Kagome bahkan sama persis. Senyum tulus yang ia keluarkan pertama kalinya. Kemudian ia menerima cup cake pemberian Kagome dan memakannya.

"Lezat!" kagum nya.

"Benarkah? Kalau memang lezat coba aku minta ka-san untuk membelikanku juga!" rengek Kagome. Kikyo hanya tersenyum kecil. Tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya akan sebegitu lucu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau makan punyaku?" tawar Kikyo pada Kagome.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kah? Itukan kesukaan Ne-san!" tolak Kagome.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau Kagome memang mau makanlah. Aku masih bisa membelinya di toko!"

"Benarkah? Arigatou ne-san!" Kagome mengambil cup cake tersebut. "Ini untuk Ne-san!" Kagome membelah dua cup cake tersebut. Sebagian ia makan sebagian ia berikan pada Kikyo.

"Kagome..apa tidak apa-apa kan kau mau. Tidak apa-apa kok aku bisa membelinya lagi!"

"Gak enak ah…masa aku makan sendiri nih ne-san makan!" katanya sambil menyerahkan setengah kue kepada Kikyo.

"Arigatou Kagome!"

Kemudian mereka memakannya sama-sama sambil berbincang seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan sehari-hari. Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Mereka berdua segera pergi menuju taman depan berkumpul bersama yang lainnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan, Sango dan Miroku jadian.

"Sango-chan…omedetou!" sahut Kagome gembira.

"Arigatou Kagome-chan!" balas Sango sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah agar tidak membuang-buang waktu ayo sekarang kita makan!" sahut Ibu Kagome.

"HAAAAI!" balas semua serentak.

Mereka pun mulai mengambil makanan yang mereka inginkan. Suasananya sangat ramai tapi bahagia. Namun ada satu orang yang tidak bahagia yaitu Kikyo. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia masih saja sendiri. Ia tampak terpojok di ujung taman dekat ayunan. Ia memakan makan siangnya sendirian. Ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat jauh darinya. Yaitu cahaya kebahagiaan. Selama ini ia terus hidup dalam gelap.

Tanpa merasakan cinta yang begitu mendalam seperti yang Kagome alami. Hanya satu orang yang dapat membuatnya bahagia tapi ia tidak dapat mencapai orang tersebut karena dia sudah mempunyai orang yang dia cintai.

'Haaah..jadi memang mustahil bagiku untuk menahannya. Bagaimana ini kalau aku tidak segera menghilangkan perasaan ini semuanya akan tersakiti!' pikir Kikyo dalam hati. Ia terus berguman selama beberapa menit hingga seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Oi Kikyo…sedang apa kau di sana?" teriak seseorang darii belakang dia Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Sedang apa kau di sini bukankah kau harus menemani Kagome?" Balasnya lagi. 'Meskipun sakit tapi harus kulakukan!'

"Yaaa…dia kan tidak sepenuhnya harus kuawasi lagi pula jika melihatmu sendirian di sini masa mau aku diemin terus? Kau juga dong coba berbaur dengan yang lain!" bujuk Inuyasha.

"Aku sudah berusaha kok. Tapi aku tidak dapat masuk ke lingkaran persahabatan mereka. Dan aku hanya bisa percaya pada Kagome!" balas Kikyo lagi.

"Hahahaha sejak dulu kau selalu bilang begitu. Pantas saja kau selalu sedirian dan saat kejadian yang menimpa Kagome kau langsung syok seperti itu!"

"Tentu saja kalau Kagome tidak ada untuk apa aku hidup!" jawab Kikyo sambil mamakan makan siangnya.

"Kau juga harus hidup dengan mengandalkan dirimu sediri. Nanti kalau Kagome mendahuluimu bagaimana kau?"

"Iiih…malah bicara begitu!" Kikyo memukul bahu Inuyasha pelan.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Hati Kikyo sudah mulai tersembuhkan. Kadang-kadang kalau Kikyo sedang sedih hanya Inuyasha atau Kagome yang dapat menyembuhkan rasa luka itu.

'Kupikir akan sulit untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini, tapi mungkin akan lebih baik dengan jalan ini!' sahut Kikyo dalam hati.

"Um..Inuyasha ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu" kata Kikyo sambil beranjak dari bangku.

"?"

"Aku suka padamu!"

"Eh?" Inuyasha tampak kebingungan. Kikyo berwajah serius. Setelah beberapa menit Kikyo tertawa.

"Hwahahahahaha!" lepas Kikyo.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kamu menyukaiku?" Tanya Inuyasha.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku suka padamu _stupid doggy_!" balas Kikyo sambil tertawa.

"Apa katamu?"

"Hahaha…aku hanya bercanda bodoh! Kau kan pacar adikku mana mungkin aku aku menyukaimu! Ya sudah lebih baik kau kembali pasti sudah ditunggu Kagome!" kata Kikyo sambil mendorongnya.

"O..oi..ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan!"

"Apa?"

"Waktu itu kau menyuruhku menghindari Kagome untuk sementara itu untuk apa?" Tanya Inuyasha.

"…" Kikyo sempat berfikir sejenak dan menjawab "Itu hanya ujian yang aku berikan untuk menguji kesetiaanmu pada Kagome!" lanjut Kikyo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah..meskipun aku mengatakannya padamu kau masih tetap mendekati Kagome kan? Sudahlah cepat pergi!" kata Kikyo lagi.

"_Hai..hai _aku pergi. Tapi pastikan kau juga kesana ya!" pinta Inuyasha.

Setelah Inuyasha pergi Kikyo kembali duduk di kursi taman yang tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang datang menghampirinya. Perempuan paruh baya mengenakan baju long drees kuning tak lain Ibunya.

"Ka-san..doushita?" Tanya Kikyo.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Tanya ibunya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa maksud Ibu?"

"Sejak awal ibu perhatikan kau itu suka sekali ya berbohong pada diri sendiri. Contohnya tadi sebenarnya perasaanmu pada Inuyasha itu beneran kan? Hanya karena dia pacarnya Kagome kau tidak berani mengatakannya dengan jelas dan jujur"

"Mau apa lagi, kalau aku mengatakannya saat Inuyasha menjadi pacar Kagome, aku takut hubungan kami jadi renggang. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Apa lagi sekarang Kagome sudah bahagia seperti itu aku tidak tega mengambil semua yang ia cintai terutama Inuyasha!"

"Hm..ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi biar ibu perjelas lagi kau menyuruh Inuyasha menjauhi Kagome dan Kagome menjauhi Inuyasha karena kau ingin mendekati dan membuatnya menyukaimu kan?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Siapa tahu" Kikyo menjawabnya sambil tersenyum dan menatap langit. Setelah pembicaraan itu Kikyo dan Ibunya kembali ke pesta. Menikmati perasaan bahagia yang sudah lama hilang. 'Kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau tetap begini' pikir Kikyo dalam hati.

**Epilog**

"Ne..ne Inuyasha yang tadi itu histeris banget ya!" kata Kagome.

"Apanya yang histeris?" Inuyasha membalasnya balik.

"Ternyata Kikyo ne-san menyukai…!" BLEETAK "Aaww.." tangis Kagome.

"Untuk apa itu Kikyo ne-san?" tanya Kagome sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan besar mulut!" Kikyo memarahi Kagome yang sedang mengusap kepalanya.

"Kagome…putuslah dari anjing bodoh ini!" potong Kouga sambil memeluk Kagome.

"Eh?" kaget Kagome.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya serigala bodoh!" teriak Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dan Kouga bertengkar seperti bocah. Keadaan saat itu benar-benar kacau. Kagome dimarahi Kikyo karena terlalu besar mulut.

"Ya sudahlah dari pada memusingkan hal ini lebih baik kita segera selesaikan!" pinta Kagome.

"Brengsek kau anjing sialan. Lebih baik kau menyerah!" kata Kouga kesal.

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau menjauhi Kagome dasar serigala bodoh. Cepat kau tarik kembali kata-katamu!" balas Inuyasha sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Kouga. Tapi dengan cepat Kouga menghindarinya.

"Heh kau tidak ada apa-apanya anjing sialan! Kau tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku!" ejek Kouga lagi.

"Apa? Biar kutunjukkan bahwa kau lebih lemah dari pada ku!" Inuyasha dan Kouga terus bertengkar sampai-sampai Kagome yang ingin berbicara saja tidak bisa. Karena sudah kehabisan kesabaran akhirnya Kagome turun tangan.

DUAAK

"BISA BERHENTI TIDAK..KALIAN!" Kagome menekan bagian paling akhir agar mereka berhenti bertengkar. Setelah diteriaki oleh Kagome mereka langsung berhenti bertengkar.

"Kalian mengganggu ketenangan! Dan apa kalian berniat untuk membuatku untuk…" sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya Kagome menunjukkan wajah _devil _nya. Seperti biasa setelah melihat Kagome seperti itu mereka berdua tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Hei..hei bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Mengganggu tahu!" sahut Sessomaru. "Cepat kita selesaikan ini dan segera pulang!" perintah Sessomaru galak.

"Ba..baik!" Kagome hanya diam tapi Inuyasha dan Kouga masih membeku di tempat. Mereka mendapat pukulan yang amat dalam. Dimarahi oleh orang yang paling mereka takuti yaitu Kagome dan Sessomaru.

"Ya sudahlah ayo kita lakukan!" tiba-tiba Miroku dan Sango datang.

"Mau apa lagi mereka?" Tanya Inuyasha jengkel.

"Mereka datang untuk membantu kita!" jelas Kagome.

"Membantu kita? Apa yang kau katakan? Mereka tidak bisa membantu kita!" kesal Inuyasha.

Kagome menggeram pada Inuyasha sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi ia terpuruk tidak berdaya.

"Ya sudah ayo kita lakukan kita sudah membuang-buang banyak waktu!" kata Kagome.

"Yap ayo kita lakukakan!" kata Sango dan Kikyo serempak semangat.

"Tck..ya sudahlah ayo!" lanjut Inuyasha disusul Kouga.

"Itu lebih baik!" tumpuk Miroku. Setelah semuanya tenang Kagome mengambil alih.

"Yap! Terima kasih telah menyaksikan petualangan kami selama ini. Jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. Terima kasih telah terus membaca "Will You Remember Me Again" sampai jumpa lain waktu. Bye-nii"

OWARI

Ahahaha bagaimana? Ini adalah yang terakhir dari yang terakhir.

Aneh ya untuk chapter ini tapi semoga kalian senang.

Sampai jumpa lain waktu. Sayounara


End file.
